FateExtra: The World Only SERAPH Knows
by SaberAoi
Summary: (Fate/Extra with my own twist to it). If you had the chance to seize the one thing that you wanted would you take that chance? But at what cost would this dream come at? Is it with the lives of others? But if you don't kill you're the one who will be killed. So is it wrong to fight for my own life? I have no idea what I'm here, but have to do it, so.. I'll fight! (Discontinued)
1. The Girl in Blue

128 participants. Only one winner. A magical war fought between Servants and their Masters for only one wish. This is the Holy Grail war now. After an incident in the 1970's the Earth's mana started to deplete from the world. The cause is unknown. Yet the this war is still being fought thanks to .PH.

Year 2032

I'm Mahiro Ishida sixteen and a second year student at Tsukumihara Academy. I'm five foot, seven inches. I have white hair with bangs pushed to the right. As well as blue eyes. As a student I consider myself an above average student with straight A's. I have friends, but I'm pretty quiet and keep to myself. As for anything that I want, nothing comes to mind off the bat.

"So Mahiro" Said a familiar voice. I looked over and it was Shinji Matou. I consider us acquaintances. He and I are Polar opposites. Personally I have no idea what the girls see in him. He's snobby and obnoxious, but I guess they go for his looks. He used me multiple times as well, so thats why I consider us acquaintances.

"What?" I asked in indifference.

"Way to be cold" He replied. " But look out side" He added. I turned my head to see the sky was blood red. I started to hear a cracking sound. It was the glass. I dropped to the ground and slipped my desk to it's side. Shards of glass flew through the room, but I had my desk as a shield. I peaked the corner of the desk to if the glass was still coming. A shard flew and skImmed the side of my cheek. I turned back to my protection. I looked at the class of bodies in front of me the room was painted red. The shock caught me. I looked in front of me and Shinji used his desk as protection too. The whole class beside us was purged by the glass mysteriously flying at us.

"Shinji if you want to get out of this alive you need to come with me" I said

"Yeah just get us the Hell outta here!" He demanded.

"On my go we move out of the class. 3...2..1. GO!" I yelled. The two of us made it out of the room safely. I looked to my right and a shady man with a black coat on. Next to him was another man with red hair, with a black undershirt and a orange vest with design on it. Shinji ran to the left. The two of us continued to run until we lost them, but in the process I lost shinji. "Damnit!" I yelled. I need a weapon. Something to defend myself. I ran and ran around the school. I knew looking behind me would just be suicide so I kept going. I ended up in a room that I had never seen before. I ran in it. It was a room of hallways, but not multiple only one route. I followed it till the end, hoping that there would be multiple other paths to take, but there wasn't. I ended up in a room that was circular with a domed roof. "Dead end. God damnit!" I yelled. I started to hear footsteps. There gonna kill me. This is the end for me.

"Child any last words?" The redhead asked. I'm so gonna die I… I haven't even gotten the chance to live my life yet. Then time seemed to freeze and there was no movement from me or any of my surroundings. All was black. But I was able to hear a voice.

"128 do you wish to life?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes!" I said. "I want to live" I added.

"If I gave you the power to fight them would you fight or run away?" The voice asked.

"I would fight!" I replied.

"Very well then this power shall be yours" It said. I felt a burning sensation on my left hand. I seen three red marks on it. Then a light shown from the sky, as if a goddess was to be summoned. And that description wasn't very far off from itself. A girl in blue carrying an invisible blade in her hands appeared before me. She had blonde hair put in a bun and tied by a braid. I didn't know if she was a friend or foe. Then at that moment I heard her voice.

"Are you my Master?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. I was caught off guard by this girl's overwhelming beauty. I guess I was confused at her question. What did she mean by Master? Was there something that I was missing? "I'll ask you once more are you my master?" she asked again. I stilled didn't respond. Nervous and freaked out from what had just happened I ran my left hand through my hair. Her eyes widened. "I guess I have my answer" She added. I looked in front of me to see my two enemies still in shock like me from what had just happened. The girl looked at the two with a eye that showed that she was going to kill. She charged in for a strike and then a voice echoed through the room.

It said,"Save your fighting for the games themselves" It said. "We of .PH welcome all 128 of you who have made it to the main game. As for those who didn't we apologize and please rest in peace" It added. "Starting next week the first round matches will begin, so best of luck players". " All fighting is prohibited unless it is in the arena during the match. There is training in the Maze, or Dungeon whatever you would like to refer to it as" It added. "This is all we are going to say to those 128 people so best of luck and may your wish be granted" That was the end of it. It didn't say anything after that.

"Come on Assassin" The man in black said. "We're leaving" He added.

"Got it" The red headed man whose name seemed to be Assassin. The two left the dome room leaving me and the girl alone in there. I looked at my arms and legs and them seemed to be all cut up from the glass. I guess I didn't realize how bad off I was already.

"Master are you alright?" The girl asked. I didn't know what to say once again. so I just nodded to make her rest assured. But I guess I had a facial expression that showed that I was in pain. I mean who could fake not being hurt when their whole body is cut up and covered in blood. And I figured out that I fell in that category of people who couldn't fake it.

"Why are you calling me Master it's weird" I said quietly. I'm pretty shy and keep to myself so this is the very best I could do.

"That's because I'm your servant Saber" She said.

"Servant?" I asked.

"Ignorance is a pity, but not a sin so I'll tell you" She said. "We servants are divided into seven classes Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider, and Assassin" She added. "A servant is a historical figure from the Past, Present, and Future that reach a God like stature" She added. "I'm classified as a Saber because I was proficient with a sword in my past life" She said. " Those marks on your left hand are command seals those give you three absolute orders over me whether I like the idea or not" She added. "But this is to get the Holy Grail a device that grants wishes. But in order for it to be summoned only one pair a master and their servant must be left standing" She added. "So, do you understand it now?" She asked.

"I believe so" I said. "So if I win I get one wish granted and it is a battle between teams on two till only one stands, but.." I added

"But what?" She asked.

"Well there really isn't a single thing that I really want" I replied.

"Then maybe you just don't remember" She said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said. Saber stuck her hand out to help me up. I grabbed on to it. I was pulled up and she had me lean on her in order to walk. We headed out of the room that we first met in. I knew that I was in for a dangerous ride. But the thing that drove me to follow through with this wasn't the will to live, but the thought of being with her; Saber. I guess that just a gut feeling told me to live for her.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I thank those who read the first installment of The World Only .PH Knows. I would love to hear what you thought of the story so far. Once again thank you for reading.**


	2. Personal Skill

The girl whose name was Saber and I left the room with me using her as support while walking. I looked at her now and I seen that all of her armor plating was off. Know she was just wearing a blue and white dress. I was a real mess. I could only see from one eye due to the blood that was coming down my face from the glass shards. I could barely see where we were going. I just knew that we were leaving that damned place where I was almost killed by the man in black and the one he called Assassin. God damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Why is this happening to me? Not only that why did that, but why did the voice call me 128? I mean I have a name and it's Mahiro Ishida. Saber and I continued to walk. We seemed to be in the middle of the hallways. My legs are starting to shake… damn! I have to make it out of here. I look up at Saber who smiles at me just before my legs give out on me. All movement in my lower body stops its function. My legs start to drag. All the world around me is turning into darkness. I can't see anything. Then I can't even hear myself anymore. That's when I felt it. My own body landing on something flat and very hard. I can't move a single muscle anymore. Then there is nothing.

I wake up in a bed in a room that I was unknown to. I feel wetness on my head. I lift up my arm to see what it is. It turned out to be a rag. I must be in the infirmary. I look up to be the tips of my white bangs to be a dark red. It must be blood that was left behind. "I'll wash it out when I get a shower later" I thought. I look around the room. At the chair next to me I see the Blue Swordswomen sitting in the chair sleeping. "She looks pretty cute sleeping. I would prefer her like this rather than with that armor on any day of the week" I thought. I continue to stare at her. Suddenly as if sensing I was awake she opened her green eyes and stared at me for a second with a somewhat serious expression before making a small smile.

"Oh Master you seem to be awake" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah… Sorry for making you worry I got a little cut up and I think I might of passed out" I said.

"Might of?" Saber asked sarcastically. I guess she was worried about me. I wonder if she knows why I was called 128? Might as well ask her.

"Saber" I said. "Before you came I heard voices they were calling me 128. do you know why?" I asked. She probably thinks that I'm delirious who would believe that.

"Thats because you're the 128th and final player in this game of war. The voices you heard were probably .PH. You know hosts" She said waving her hand dismissively as if she did care much about this .PH "You had to Soul-Hack to get in here in order to fight for the Holy Grail. You're the very last one chosen out of the thousands of people who have entered. Those who haven't been chosen lost their lives and cannot live in this world, nor the your world" She added.

"No way" I said in shock. This can't be. I'm pretty sure this is true, but I don't want to believe it. If I die here I die for real.

"You have no need to worry Mahiro. They say the Saber Class Servant is the strongest of the seven classes." She said confidently with a smile and her eyes closed. I could tell she was telling the truth somehow. But…

"Who is this SE. and what is Soul-Hacking?" I asked confused. I have no idea what's going on here besides that this is some kind of battle for the Cup of Christ that grants a wish and heroes from the past. Present, and future fight for the right to get their wish granted. Maybe Saber can fill me in a little bit..?

"You have not regained your memories Master?" Saber leaned forward in her chair in surprise, as if expecting me to know what the situation was." The SE. should have repaired your memories by now."

"…My memories?" I said as I tilted my head I mean I remember my name Mahiro Ishida and my parents- a flash of red comes in my brain like a knife and causes me to grip my head as if to force everything back together. As I try to force myself to remember, I feel Saber suddenly reach across my bedside to poke me in between my eyes causing me to break out of my confusion and panic and look at her where she stood leaning toward me somehow moving in front of the bed without me noticing.

"There is no need to push yourself Master everything will come together eventually." The words that leave her lips causes me to stop panicking about my memories. It's strange, with most people I would never let them into my personal space but I let her though so easily. Could this be because she is a hero or something else? She seem so, so….

Seeing that I was once again calm, Saber walked back to her chair sitting down with an elegance I have not seen by the female students here.

"Do you at least remember your name?" Saber said with a mischievous smirk that contrasted her earlier elegance."I don't mind calling you Master but I feel that you might…enjoy it too much."

"I ,uh, huh?" Saber sudden change threw me for a loop and honestly, I never thought that this Swordswoman would use such wording! She seems so noble!

Still wearing the same smirk the blue dressed woman asked the same question,"Who are you, Master?"

"My uh, name is Mahiro," I say expectantly timid. " Mahiro Ishida."

" A strong name I look forward to working with you."

" You as well Saber."

" Now are you going to sit here like an invalid or are you going to go out and face the world?"

"You're right. We won't lose because I won't let this world beat me" I replied. "If I came to this world by doing this Soul-Hack thing then there must be something that I want or need that's worth putting my life on the line for but, for the life of me, I can't remember what that thing was" I added. I pushed myself up and used my arms to hold me up for a bit. I finally readied myself and got out of the bed. I put on the slippers that were left for me and started making my way to the door.

"Mahiro, where are we going?" Saber asked.

"Back to my room I need to take a shower to get the rest of this blood out you're welcome to come to the room too if you would like" I said calmly. Saber got up from her seat and made her way over to me. We both left the room. I lead the way to the room. We kept walking until we made it there. Saber being quiet and looking around the school grounds with curiosity when I looked toward her. When I tried to stop so that she could look around some more she just looked at me expecting me to keep walking toward my destination.

Finally making it to my dorm room, I walked right into the shower when I got there. I hopped in it and turned it on. As the water came down it turned from its original clear color to a light red from the blood. If I want to live, then I have to win. So the only way to leave here is by beating all of my opponents no matter who they are. There must be something that I want. As I thought this an image of Saber fighting that red haired Assassin guy popped in my mind. I wonder what's the true identity of Saber is. I think she said that it's just the name of her class that she is part of . She avoided that question quite neatly back in the nurse's room by egging me on. Saber did mention something about heroes from the past, present, and future coming here so… could it be possible that I know or will know her? This is so confusing…damnit….

Also do I really have the guts to really send somebody to their deaths? I am not sure but I am sure I want to live. Holding out my hand a few red drops fall onto my palm before being flooded away by the clear water.

"Mahiro I put out a change of clothes for you!" Saber called out to beyond the noise of the shower spraying out water and the droplets hitting the bottom of the tube. Hearing this broke my chain of thought. How long have I been in here? It must have been quite awhile if Saber went and found my clothes in the drawers.

"Thanks" I yelled back to her. What was I thinking again? Oh well. I started to finish up in the shower. I turned

I turned the water off and walked out of the shower. I reached my hand out trying to find the towel. I got a hold of the one I was looking for. I tied it around my waist and walked out. I turned and looked as I seen Saber using the toilet. I turned away not thinking much of it. Then I looked again. Wait, what the hell is she doing here! As I looked at her my face started to turn redder, and redder. She does know that the shower and toilet are in the same room right?!

"Looks like I can't get married now because I have a pervert as a Master…" She said jokingly, but I couldn't tell. Did she not care if she was seen in like this way. I mean her dress and underwear is down and I can see her legs and…and…! I feel like steam is coming out of my head!

"No, no, no Saber, it's not what it looks like," I said frantically. "I mean I was just taking a shower and...and you were there" I added while bowing in order to not look at Saber. Wait a second, isn't this her fault? Why am I the one who's taking blame? I'm innocent right?!

"Hey! This is your damn fault!" I yelled at her, yet still embarrassed.

"Aw… and I was hoping that you wouldn't figure that out for a bit longer. It would of been fun messing with you for a bit…" She said sounding disappointed. How can someone play such a cruel joke? Like really this isn't fair. How could she be like this aren't women supposed to be elegant and such. Especially someone like Saber. I guess that there's an exception to every rule. But if I hadn't known better she acts like a normal girl about my age. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I shaked my head to get myself together. I then stomped out of the bathroom. Never mind her age, I can say that was a pretty shady move. Who would really do that for a joke? Not cool at all! I continue to walk to my bed and start to get dressed. I hear a creaking sound and sounds of clothes rustling coming from the shower room door, Saber was peeking out with a grin.

I think this blond haired girl just might be the death of me….

"Sorry Mahiro but I could not help myself," Saber said revealing herself to be fully dressed once more with a giggle." You're too tense; you should learn to relax a little."

"Let's just forget about it" I said. "I should apologize for flipping out at you." I added as I lowered my head to her.

"I think you should apologize for leaving yourself wide open Master quite literally may I add." Saber replied back to taking a look at me standing there in only a towel.

"W-Whatever!" I yelled back to her rushing past her in order to get to the clothes that Saber left out for me.

I got dressed in the spare school uniform that Saber left out for me and left the room with Saber following me. We walked outside of the school and onto campus in complete silence. Except for this one part where one of my fellow classmates(or perhaps fellow Master if that's the right term now.) told me to go to the church past the main building where classes were held if I wanted to get more information about the Holy Grail. The quickest way there was though the main building.

"So Saber does everyone here have a Servant?" I asked trying to start a conversation in order to fill the boredom on the way there.

"Well actually.." She started to say until she was interrupted. It was a voice that I knew too well.

"Actually, Mahiro there are 128 Masters and the rest are just NPC's" The voice said. This voice belonged to Shinji, my once friend.I turned around and upon seeing him close to me, grabbed him by his collar of his school uniform.

"You bastard….. people like you deserve to die. Leaving others in order to save yourself. If you had a Servant why didn't you fight to protect me, your friend?!" I yelled at him.

"Because I was curious on how well you would do against him" Shinji replied cockily not even caring what I thought of him like it was just a game.

"I swear you make me sick Shinji. If you have the power and ability to fight to protect others you use that power to protect. If I had Saber at the time I would have fought to protect you." I said. I don't know why I snapped at him I just did. No, it is because I believed in him that I snapped at him. I know he might be an ass but still he is the only friend I had before I landed into this crazy situation.

Shinji just sneered at me and turned around and walked away not even caring for my feelings.

"Mahiro are you okay?" Saber asked quietly.

"Just fine" I said to her still agitated. Shinji Matou what an ass. Now that I think of it I guess life is fend for yourself considering everything together now, so I can't really blame him for his actions. But his personality really bothers me. I wonder how I put up with such an arrogant person. "Saber I'm sorry, but I'll need some time alone for now" I said. I started to run to a tree I always came to at the very edge of the school's property when I needed to think. If this is a game of life or death then I'll have to win. No we're gonna win no matter what. Saber and I together. We'll beat this world and overcome any challenge that might come our way. I looked around the surrounding area and… and my vision has gone red. I was seeing something that wasn't really there. It was a projectile, but it had to be an arrow. It wasn't as long as if it were to be shot from a bow so maybe a crossbow or something. But I seen this arrow flying straight at me. Saber wasn't around to protect me from this one I was a dead man walking. I closed my eyes waiting for my end to come. Once I opened them the arrow connected. Blood shot from around my forehead. But the weirdest part of it all was that I wasn't injured at all. And that blood that I wasn't mine. I turned and looked at the ground behind me and seen that there was a body there. That body looked like me. It had my face, hair, body type, and ever clothes too. It hit me then and there that the one on the ground then and there was Mahiro Ishida; me. My face turned pale and the world that was red around me turned back to its normal colors. Seconds later the arrow came again. The same exact one that I just saw. Time slowed as it got closer and closer to me. I.. I can dodge this. The arrow was closing in as time passed. But at the last minute I side stepped the arrow. My body wasn't hurt, but it has skimmed the tip my bangs as I was turning. The arrow was lodged into the tree. I wasn't hurt by it, but why would people be trying to kill me? Not only that, but how did I know that arrow was coming? How did the world around me turn red when I seen it come the first time? This is so damn confusing! I left the tree running away from it not knowing if the sniper who had fired that arrow was still after me. As I was running the world around me turned red again. Another arrow came flying while I was running and connected with my temple. Another one of me fell and died. The world turned back to normal and I continued to run. The second arrow came and time slowed down once again. But I had to keep running or else I would be wide open to a third shot. Once I seen that it was nearly at my location I jumped backwards to avoid it again. Once it connected with the ground I kept running through campus hoping to get away from this snipers arrows. If I stopped I was a dead man if I kept running I could only hope that I would see where the arrow is going to be coming from. I looked in front of me and seen the entrance to the males dorm only a few yards away. I kept running till I there. I was surprised that arriving upon the entrance of the building that not another arrow was fired at me. I walked into the building. I looked both ways to check my surroundings to make sure that the coast was clear and I wouldn't have to worry about this happening while I was in here. I made my way upstairs into my dorm room. I opened the door and seen that Saber was sitting on my bed. I guess that she was waiting for me.

"Saber" I said.

"Yes Mahiro?" She asked.

"I was almost killed twice while I was out and they were by arrows" I said. "So I'm gonna assume that they were from an Archer class servant, but why would they be after me?"  
"First off how were you able to dodge two arrows from an Archer class servant without a servant?!" She asked, but it was her tone I could tell she wasn't mad, but surprised. "It's not like an Archer to miss" She added.

"Well before each arrow was fired the world around me it turned red. Not only that, but once the shot was fired it came at me in slow motion" I replied.

"That would make sense" She said. "This just goes to prove that the magic that you are able to use is evasion magic" She added.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Well it's like there is magic in the Holy Grail war. Each master has a type that only they can use, but there are some like magic like healing and protective magic that anyone can learn. So the magic that the they gave you is the one that's most compatible with you and your personality" She said.

"So I have to run because I'm a coward?" I asked.

"Evasion isn't given to cowards, but given to the one who knows how to act on their feet, but still be able to use their head" She said. "Think of it like this evasion magic if within the top three of the most useful personal magic to have. It was given to you because you use your head to get things done, but at the same time you also can come up with a decent idea on the spot too. So you having this type of skill will give us a better chance at winning the grail" She added.

"So it's a good thing?" I asked.

"Very only on your first use of it you've unlock some good skills of it class. You have the Sixth Sense, and Time Stall. But there are other spells like Freezing which can just stop time, you also have Rewind which can take you back in time, and a bunch of other ones too" She said.

"So how do I activate them?" I asked.

"They can activate when you need them most automatically, but you could make some incantations for them too. With a n incantation for a spell you would be able to activate it whenever you would like to" She said. "You just need to stick your arm out and chant it" She added. Once she said that I stuck my dominant right hand out with my palm sticking up.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Perfect" She said. "Now fire away on how you want the incantation to sound" She added.

I closed my eyes and left my hand out and started to say,"The world that I live in is filled with mysteries. Each step that we take will have an uncertain result. My path is unclear as well, but I call upon the light to rid my path of this darkness. Now show me the light of my future!" I said. I opened my eyes the world was red. I seen a magic circle of the same shade of red appear from my hand. The vision I seen this time was one of Saber hitting me with a right hook in the face. The world went back to normal and as I predicted aber went for the right hook. As she swung I ducked it.

"Pretty Impressive" she said. "Now try to make an incantation for Time Stall. Once you complete it I'm gonna try to hit you again so I want you to be able to get behind me before you get hit ok" She added.

"Got it" I replied. I stuck my hand out to begin the incantation. "From morning to night time flies. Every clock ticks no matter the hour of the day. Now I command the flow of time to stall!" I chanted. A new magic circle appeared, but its color gray. Saber threw another punch at me, but I dodged it and was able to get behind her by side stepping.

"Good now knowing these two should really help us out when we have our first battle. But there are quite a few more spells that you need to learn too" She said.

"So you mean if I keep this up I can get back home?!" I asked excitedly. I have hope now. I might just win this and get back home. Home? What is my home like? Do I even have family? If I do, do they know where I'm at? Damnit this is too much. I fell on my knees to the floor filled with despair that I didn't have a family. At the moment when I thought about it I'm basically a soldier fighting without a cause.

"Mahiro are you okay?" Saber asked. I stayed quiet. I felt tears coming from my eyes. Am I crying? I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Guess I am.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said while wiping my tears. Saber stuck her arm out to help me up. I grabbed ahold of it and got up.

"Mahiro why are you crying?" She asked.

"I don't even have a reason to fight. I have no memories. So that means that I have no proof that I even have or had a family. I don't even know if I have a home to return to if I win. So I don't have a reason to even live" I said. Still gushing out tears. Saber then embraced me with open arms.

"If you don't have a reason to fight the I'll be that reason. If you don't have any memories then we'll make new ones. If you don't have a family then we'll make one. If you don't have home, then this is our home. Lastly Mahiro if you need a reason to live I'll be that reason" She said. "So do it for me and we'll get through it all together" She added.

"Thanks Saber I feel a lot better now" I said. "You're right I have no need to worry about reasons for things as long as you're here with me" I added.

"Good. Now you know that I'll always be on your side forever and always" She said. I wiped my water works away. I stood up with my head held high and standing straight.

"I know Saber that you and I both have a long way to go. I know that the two of us are basically total strangers too. But from now on the two of are a team and were gonna win this Hellish game of death. But I have one question how can I learn more spells?" I asked.

"Over time they'll come to you. You learn them as more of your circuits are activated over time and training" She said.

"What exactly do you mean by training?" I asked.

"The dungeons. We go there to train together and fight monsters to prepare us for our fights. Shall we go there tomorrow?" She asked.

"Lets" I replied. I know that I'm weak. I know that I'm pathetic. I know the only reason that I'm still here is due to this personal skill of evasion magic, but I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna win even if it's gonna be hard and dangerous. I'll have no regrets if I die because I know Saber and I did our best. The remains of day that were left soon faded into the darkness known as night. I fell asleep soundly from exhaustion. But I was surprisingly looking forward to the next morning. I wasn't really curious about the dungeons, but what Saber was really capable of.


	3. The Dungeons

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate/ Extra Game, or Manga adaptation. The only thing I do own is my OC Mahiro Ishida. Thank you once again**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside of my dorm room. Today is another life threatening day in my life. I'm going to be wandering into the unknown known as the dungeon. Saber was.. Where was she. I looked around the room and didn't see her sleeping anywhere. Then I looked down. A bump under the covers were bigger than my legs. No that I thought about it my legs were kinda numb. I lifted the covers and saw what I had thought it was gonna be. It was Saber curled up around my waist area. What the Hell is she doing there! Why is the room feeling steamy. I touched my chest and that was room temperature. I then touched my face and noticed that it was hotter than a pot of boiling water. Steam was basically coming out from my head. Why the hell am I this embarrassed from her being there.

"Morning Mahiro" She said while yawning. What the hell is going on why can't I respond normally. Just a morning Saber would do. "Mahiro why is your face so red" She asked while tilting her head. Then I knew I was done for. I looked her dead in the eyes. An evil smirk came on her face. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damniiiiiit! "Oh Master?" Saber said in as cute a voice that she could muster out. She got on her knees and hands like a dog and started to move closer towards me. I tried to back away, but there was nowhere to run to. My back was literally against a wall. Wait I have an idea.

I stuck my right hand out and started the Time Stall incantation, "From morning till night time flies. Every clock ticks no matter the hour of the day. Now I command the flow of time to stall!" I chanted. The gray circle appeared on my hand again. Saber was moving at a slow enough speed where I could get out. I tucked my legs in an propelled myself off of the bed. I landed on the floor and disengaged the spell. Time went back to normal and Saber continued to crawl and eventually hit her face against the wall.

"Not fair Mahiro. I can't use Evasion Magic so why would you" She said with a pout on. I looked at her nose and could tell that it got red from when she hit it against the wall. She's really trying to make me seem like the bad guy again.

"What can I say Evasion Magic is given to the one who can think on their feet, but also use their head too right. So this should just prove that I deserve this skill" I said smirking at her. She started to giggle at my comment. Now that I look at her she's cute. No scratch that really cute. But what was she wearing? It looked like an all white nightgown. A one piece if that.

"I'll give you that one Mahiro, but the question is how long do you think you'll be able to evade me? At me moment you only know Sixth Sense, and Time Stall" She said.

"You know Saber you really need to think before you speak. At the moment yes I do only know two spells, but think the more that I grow. The more Evasion Spells that I'll learn and will master too. So as long as I keep learning I'll always find a new way" I said.

"You make a decent point there, but each type of magic has a specific skill known as its ultimate skill. As for Evasion magic it's unknown because no one is really able to get it so since you have it not many people will be able to counter it. As for skills the more advanced the skill is the longer the incantation has to be to produce the mana needed to activate the skill itself" She replied.

"Not the point" I said calmly. Saber giggled at the fact that she had proven me wrong. But how was I supposed to know she never told me that. Also there isn't a manual for this kind of stuff either. "But Saber you said that I would be able to learn Healing and Protection magic too correct?" I asked.

"That's right" She said looking serious. This had to be the most serious that I had seen her since the meeting with Assassin.

"Two questions. One how do I learn those spells?" I asked.

"Simple we just have to go to the church and they'll give you the skills needed for the set. Only thing that you need to do is use them and get them to a more advanced level so they are stronger" She said. "Now your second question?" She asked.

"Number two. Can you please put some clothes on!?" I said half embarrassed that I had to ask and half mad that she was dressed like that in my bed. Now that I think about it I never really gave her a definite place to sleep. I wonder what I should do about that? Saber started to get undressed to change on the bed. What the hell! "What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her.

"Changing why?" She asked while tilting her head as if she was confused. Then that devious smirk appeared on her once again. This wasn't gonna be good. "Oh Master" She said in that voice again. No! No! No! Not this shit again! What does she gain from doing this kind of stuff to me anyway? This is a real pain in the ass. Wait I have an idea, don't let it faze me, that will work. She was slowly started taking off her nightgown. Revealing skin little-by-little. I didn't let it change my expression. I was holding a nonchalant look too. I looked her in the face and all I could tell was that she was shocked. But then I seen her spark of determination appear. She wanted something to happen and wasn't willing to give up on it just yet. "Mahiro-Kun" She said in her cute voice again. This broke my nonchalant look I was holding because her words had caught me off guard. Her nightgown was completely off.

"Stop!" I yelled. Once I yelled this no movement came from her. But it wasn't just her. It was everyone and everything around us, except me. I took what I was assuming to be the freezing spell that Saber told me about as a way to hide. I don't know why, but for some reason I chose to hide under the bed like a little kid. Not to long after I hid I seen Saber's walk towards where she had last seen me at. I looked at the girl just in her underwear. She seemed to be confused.

"Oh Master! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She said in the voice that always makes me blush. I wonder if she'll ever find me here. What was I wearing? Black sweats, Black shirts, and Black socks. My shoes were by the door. I'll escape once she goes to the bathroom and looks there. 3… 2… 1… She's in. I crawled out from the bed. Then walked silently to my shoes and put them on. Out the room I went. I made sure the door didn't make any sound while I opened and closed it. I should be in the clear for a bit.I walked slowly through the building to get out. I would stop at every corner to peak it upon moving. Looks like I was able to outsmart her, but how long can I pull off the same stunt. I made it out of the building without being spotted. Now how do I get to the church? I kept walking onto the campus not knowing how to get to my destination. While I was walking I bumped into someone. I haven't seen him around here. I wonder if he's a Master or NPC?

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the church is?" I asked him. He started to look at me. He seemed to be a bit taller than me. He had brown hair and what seemed to be a cross on.

"Why of course I'm heading there myself. My name is Kirei Kotomine. I am the head of the church and in charge of making sure these games run smoothly. Might I ask who might you be?" He said. I'm not gonna lie this guy looks a little to scary to be a priest, but at the same time I have no reason of why I shouldn't believe him.

"Me...I'm...Mahiro Ishida" I said. My hands were shaking. Why am I so nervous? I mean around now I should be the one who is feeling secure. I'm with a servant of this world's Gods. Gods in this world what a joke. The only things close to Gods in this world are those known as SERAPH. In this world you're just their pawns and that's it no more no less. Why did they make this war? Whatever I'll find a way to win.

"Ishida huh. I have to look at your profile again. You seem to be a bit different from all the others who are here for the war" He said.  
"How so?" I asked as we started to the church. How am I any different from the others? What exactly does he mean by that? I'm no different right. Were all stuck within this nightmare that someone else imagined.  
"You just seem like there is more to you, than the others. Like you seem to be able to stay calm like when those arrows were fired at you the other day" He said. The arrows?! How the hell would he know something like that? If he was there why didn't he help me? I stopped dead in my tracks. Filled with both rage and curiosity.

"How do you know about that?!" I asked full of rage.

"You are the Evasion Mage after all Ishida. Quite a rare skill and talent for you to be able to use it" He said.

"Alright I'll accept that answer for now" I said. "Now answer this the hell is SERAPH and what is this Holy Grail War thing that I'm in?!" I asked. "The more I think about it, the less sense it makes. So maybe you could shed some light on the topic" I added.

"Such an interesting player you are Mahiro Ishida. SERAPH is the Game Masters. As this Holy Grail War is just a battle between Masters and their Servants" He said. I find that A little hard to believe.

"Kirei do you smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" He asked.

"Smells like bullshit" I replied. I walked past the man that I had just insulted. He's just their pawn too. He has no right to tell me those half assed answers. I kept walking to get to the church. Once I arrived at it I walked in asking for the abilities. There was no point in even asking about the Holy Grail. I'm next to positive that they would just give me the same answer Kirei did. I got the starting for the Protective and Healing Magic from the church. I entered the church, and it seemed to be normal. It had wooden floors, benches, and the altar too. there were two women that were there. I guess one for each type of spell. They seemed to have horrified looks on their faces. I guess I really couldn't blame them for feeling that was either. I guess I looked soulless. My skin was pale enough to match my hair. I didn't really make eye contact with them, but that was probably because I was looking towards the ground the whole time.

"Are you okay" One asked.

"I'm fine" I responded. "Look I'm not trying to be rude, but could you just give me the skill sets so I can leave" I added.

"Sure" The two said in unison. But what they said wasn't just it unison it was in disgust too. I don't blame them I wouldn't want to talk or even look at me either.

"Thanks" I said in a way out of the church depressed tone. I turned my back still looking at the ground and made my way out of the church. I exited the building just to see Saber waiting out there for me. I really wasn't in the mood for her jokes and games. I was looking down towards the ground. Basically I looked like a dead man walking.

Kirei really must of gotten to me. From Saber's face I could tell looking at me wasn't the most pleasant thing at the moment. I guess I'm not really as headstrong as I thought. I'm starting to think that I actually like Shinji way more that Kirei.

"Mahiro" Saber said in a worried tone. She walked up the steps that were at the base of the church. As of this moment I'm pretty sure that death isn't that bad anymore. She grabbed my hand. But even her touch couldn't break my depression. She started to pull me by my hand off of the steps and onto the campus grounds. We made it to a bench where she sat me down. I sat down with my head in my hands looking towards the ground. "Mahiro this look doesn't suit you very well" She said. "I liked you a lot more when you were embarrassed and when you were thinking. But not the type of thinking that you're doing now. I found you kind of charming how you would always face something head on. How you were still able to keep your thinking straight through all of this. I found myself quite the level thinker of a Master. You're my only family that hasn't betrayed me or tried to kill me" She added.

Those last words of hers really got to me. Family, betrayed, and kill. An image of red came into mind. It was a mirror. Within that reflection was me, but I was littler. I had my same hair cut with my white bangs and a little bit scruffy look to it. I was walking into a room that was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where it was. I looked to be a kitchen. In the kitchen there were two adults. A male and a female. I looked more like the female there, but I had the males eyes and nose. I couldn't hear anything. I could tell by their lips motion that they were yelling. I took a few steps back and hid behind the doors entrance to that room. I peeked out the corner with one eye and the male grabbed a knife then….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. I can't take this anymore! Was that really the type of life that I lived? No… No! It can't be like that! Why my life? Like that! Ha.. This is just a cruel joke right?

"Mahiro!" I heard. "Mahiro!" I depicted the voice and discovered that it belonged to Saber. It didn't break my chain of thought though. Then it hit me. Or in correct terms Saber slapped me out of it. Well literally slapped me. I lifted my head to look at her. I touched my cheek and felt the spot where she had hit me. But the look she had on her face was one as if she had just been through hell and back. She looked horrified and I could tell that she was about to cry. I gave her a little smile to try and lighten up the mood between us. She started to cry. I pulled her closer towards me. "Idiot!" She said. I didn't respond because I thought that it would be best if I just kept my mouth shut. "You're the only one I have Mahiro! I hate to see you like that! You're bullying yourself because you think that keeping it all in will be doing the world a favor. Yes I know I might be dead, but SERAPH gave me a second chance at life. That chance is with you and I'll be damned if I'm gonna waste it. If you have something on your mind that you need to get I'm more than willing to listen to what you have to say" She said.

"I'm.." I started to say before I was cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize now! Mahiro… I'm your Saber and nothing will change that." She said starting to look up. I wiped her tears away.

"Saber you're absolutely right. So are you still up to going to the dungeon?" I asked.

"Yes" She said. She grabbed me by the hand and started to lead the way towards the dungeon. Her mood changed real quick, but I guess hearing her say that to me really lighten up my mood too. When we get back from the dungeon I'll tell her about the memory that I go back. I could get used to seeing her face like this more often. She just looks so cheerful. We went into the school and kept going to a door. Is it said that I didn't even know that this room existed? Well I guess that It isn't a big deal now. So the room is here. Saber and I walked in. It was weird looking it was all clear and see through. My feet were on the ground, but it looked like I was walking on air.

"So can I use magic here?" I asked.

"That's a Master's job to use magic to support the servant so I'm gonna go with yes" She said. I'm pretty sure she was just mocking me there, but whatever. It is what it is. I wonder what these "Monster" actually look like? I looked at Saber and she had her Iron Gauntlets, Iron Boots, and Iron Breast Plate on. Also the weapon that was covered in the wind was with her too. She seemed to be really cautious in here. But why would someone as carefree as her change all of a sudden? She readied her weapon. I heard something coming too. It was a buzzing sound coming from the hallway right in front of us. It was closing in on us. it was coming into view in 3… 2.. 1. Saber made the first move on it when she went for the first strike. She made a horizontal slash with the blade engulfed by wind. Surprisingly that one hit didn't kill it. She then went for a vertical strike which finished it off. We started to walk while she had her sword in hand. From behind us came a "Monster" that looked like a moose. Saber didn't think fast enough, but I did.

"Protection!" I yelled. The magical shield was produced from my right hand and blocked the "Monster's" attack. I was a little surprised that a weak spell like that was able to do that. Even though I was pushed back a bit I wasn't hurt. I must have a real knack for this stuff. "Saber finish it off!" I said.

"Right" She said as she jumped and hit it with a diagonal slash mid air. This "Monster" or moose was bigger than the bug or wasp looking one, but how was she able to kill this one in one hot and not more than two? Maybe each one has its own weak point. We kept walking through the dungeon. I had no idea on what we would find in here, but I knew it wasn't gonna be good for us. We kept walking and the door shut behind us. "Monsters" were spawning like crazy. I looked around us and counted a total of twenty-two around us. Saber raised her weapon. "Master what do we do?" She asked nervously. I was thinking hard about this one. Then I remembered the spell I used earlier in the morning.

"Saber I have an idea. I'll need like forty seconds to chant it. The spell if I put enough energy into it they'll be frozen for about thirty seconds. in that time how many can you take out?" I asked.

"About seventeen. But I can take down five easily. So I'll trust your instinct Mahiro" She said. I gave her the nod to start keeping them off me. The mission was a go.

"All things start and stop. In between those two there is a pause. I am the one who shall control this pause. Now by the power of ice and time. I command all time to stop and freeze!" I chanted. A light blue circle appeared on my right hand. Then the energy spread around the room we were in. Saber had taken out two while I was chanting. She ran around the room taking out the "Monsters" faster, than lighting disappears. The time of the spell ran out and Saber killed all but two within the given time period. I couldn't help, but be shocked by the damage she was able to do in that short time. She had her sword pointed at another "Monster". She propelled herself and before the "Monster" could react the sword was already through its body and it vanished. She turned and went after the other one and finished it off with two consecutive diagonal slashes.

"Good work Mahiro" She said with a smile. "Who would of guessed that you could hold a freezing for that long for your first time and still be standing" She added. I could feel my legs getting weaker.

"Saber can we take a break my legs are about to give out on me?" I asked.

"Sure" She said. "I could use one too" She added. I took a seat on the dungeon floor as Saber took one right next to me. Her left hand was touching my hair. My face turned red as an apple from embarrassment. "Mahiro your hair reminds me of snow. It's white and soft just like it" She said. "But why is your hair naturally white?" She asked.

"Personally I don't know, but I might have a decent idea of why. When we were on the bench on campus. I had what I believe to be a memory" I said. I could see the surprise on Saber's face. I could also tell that she was curious about it. " It was me as a little kid I had this same hair cut. My same sideburns that were just a little past my ears (Nothing like the sideburns to a beard or mustache, but like how some anime characters have them). I was walking into the kitchen of my house and seen two people who I believe were my parents. I looked more like to woman, but I have some of the man's features too. But the woman and I had the same color hair. But at the very end of the memory the man pulled a knife to the woman and I don't know what happened next" I added.

"Well in due time we will find out what happens" She said trying to put on a cheerful face.

"You're right" I said. I could feel my strength gathering back up and my legs weren't shaky anymore. I got up and offered my hand to Saber to help her get up. We started to move on toward the next part of the dungeon. Then I heard a gunshot. Then the sound of a "Monster" dying. Saber and I peeked the corner and seen that it was Shinji and a girl. she seemed pretty beat up with scars and a red coat with dual flintlock pistols. Great.

"Who's there!" I heard her yell. There isn't any point in hiding I guess. I walked out from behind the wall. "Who are you?" She asked.

"That's Mahiro Ishida" Shinji said to the dual pistoled girl. I knew I wasn't in any immediate danger because Sixth Sense was automatically activated, so that's a good thing. Saber stepped out from behind the wall. Her sword was lowered and was not in a striking position.

"Saber let's get out of here" I said. Bang! A shot had fired into the wall from the Shinji's Servant.

"Where do you think you're running off to you white haired seal" The girl said to me. Saber gritted her teeth. I could tell she was mad from the insult I was given.

"Saber they're not worth our time let's go" I said.

"But Master.." She said before I interrupted her.

"Not buts" I said.

"That's just like you Mahiro" Shinji said. "You're always a coward and run away when the going gets tough. I don't even know how you're still alive now" He added. This insult was below the belt. Way below the belt.

"Ha. Me a coward don't me me laugh. When everything went to shit at the school with the glass breaking who tried to save your ass by putting my life on the line. Also when that happened with the guy in the black coat you ran as I kept him on me knowing that my death was going to come" I said. "So the next time you want to call someone a coward look in the damn mirror!" I added. The Sixth Sense started to kick in. I could see the Servant fire at me and it hit. As I predicted the Servant aimed at my head and fired. I moved my head to the left to evade the shot. The look on Shinji's face was filled with rage. I knew he was embarrassed by my words, but his servant was the one who just then tried to kill me.

"Oho, Shinji this baby seal has quite a sharp tongue on him!" Said the Servant sounding like she was having the time of her life. "Do you still want me to kill him?"

"YES!" Said shinji as he pointed at me.

"Even killing your only friend," Said the pink haired woman with a sneer. "Your evil thoughts entertain me Admiral!"

The Servants begin to fire one upon us once more. Turning the corner I ran my hardest with Saber close behind me. After several twists and turns we managed to lose Shinji and his Servant.

"Mahiro," Saber said as I caught my breath. "I don't think you're a coward one bit. You're one of the bravest men I've seen and I've seen quite a lot of them." She added.

"Thanks Saber, but we should get out of here" I said.

"Good idea" She said. We continued to walk out occasionally finding a "Monster" or two along the way. From the beginning of this trip to the end I could see that Saber's skill has improved from this trip. It would be smart to come here often and improve her skill. We exited from the entrance that we came through. We left the school and went to the dorm rooms. I could see that the Sun was setting and that the first battle was going to start soon. Saber and I made it back to dorm room. "Mahiro in the match Shinji is going to be our first opponent we have to fight" She said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"He was in the dungeon. Our dungeon. Meaning that the other person in that dungeon is going to be your opponent. Are you okay with that?" She asked. I wasn't to sure on what to say, but I do know that Shinji is above Kirei now on the hatred list.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Were both in here to win so one of us has to die in the arena. Better him than me" I said.

"I'm not sure that I believe all this cold hearted stuff coming out from your mouth at the moment" She said.

"Yeah you're right it bothers me, but the fact is we're both in her to win. So it's nothing personal. Personally I don't want anyone here to die, but it's bound to happen so I can't really do anything to prevent it" I said. "So truth is I'm scared. I don't want to die, nor do I want to kill, but if I don't kill I die, so in the end it's survival of the fittest" I added.

"That's not a bad thing at all it just a sign that you're human and have emotions" Saber said. I looked at her and then got up. I went over to where the closet was and found a futon there. I laid it out on the floor and laid in it. "Why are you using that Mahiro?" Saber asked.

"So you can use the bed it would be wrong if I made a girl sleep on the floor with this if there is a bed for you to use" I said. She had confusion on her face.

"Mahiro you're so kind. When I was alive I was never treated like this" She said. Her faced changed from confused to happy. Girls are really confusing.

"Like what a girl?" I asked.

"Yes in my time I was treated quite differently but I rather not mention much so you can focus on tomorrow." She replied turning over signaling that the conversation was over.

"Okay" I said honestly hoping that Saber was going to say more about her past.

It will be a great motivator for myself. This thought allowed me to fall asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This Fanfiction to Fate/ Extra is based off of the Manga. But I added my own twist to it. But other, than that I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of the series. As well as I hope you will continue to read this. Also I want to give a special thanks to King Keith for helping me with my writing and allowing me to become a better writer with my stories.**


	4. Information Wins the War

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fate series. All ownership is given to Type Moon for the Fate/Extra PSP Game, and Manga. I only own my OC Mahiro Ishida**

This world that I'm in now if I had to describe it in one word it would be bad. But even though this world isn't the greatest it still contains some good parts to it.

The morning hit me like a brick. Still today wasn't the same as yesterday. It was different. Oh well I can't quite figure out how it's different, but it just is. Then yesterday flashed into my head. My face turned red. No more like a flaming red so hot a fire alarm could go off from be being near it. I closed my eyes and lifted the covers to my futon nervously. To my surprise Saber wasn't there. I was kinda relieved that she wasn't so we wouldn't have to go through yesterday again. I should probably get a shower.

I got out of my futon and slugged myself to the shower. I got in and started to get washed. So my opponent will be Shinji? Damnit! I don't want to fight him! Yes he's a dick. Yes he's an ass, but at the end of the day he's still my friend. This isn't fair why does SERAPH do this to me? So this isn't right! I have to kill him I wish I wasn't the the one who would have to do this to him. But I have no choice.

"Mahiro are you in here?" I heard a females voice ask. It broke my chain of thought and I figured out that it was Saber's.

"Yeah" I replied. I wonder why she's up this early, she was the one doing all of the fighting.

"Okay just checking" She said as the door shut. Now back to my fight with Shinji. I don't want to hurt him so I'll just take out his servant. I soon finished my shower and got out. I looked around the bathroom to find the towel that I left there. But it wasn't where I left it, nor were there any extra ones laying around. It was right here. Wait wasn't Saber just here? Also didn't I hear the door shut too? I put two and two together and got… GOD DAMNIT! She did this it has her name written all over it. I know if I ask for one she won't give me it, so that leaves only one option. I swallowed my pride that I had. I covered my private parts with my left have and cracked the door a little just so I could see where she was. I found her over on the bed kicking her feet back and forward, while looking in the air and whistling like nothing happened. I pushed the door open and went after her. Before she knew it both of my hands were on her shoulders. Filled with rage I lashed out at her with words.

"Give me the damn towel!" I yelled at her. I looked her in the face, but… But she was looking below the waist. I slowly tilted my head down to see what she was looking at. I got to the same level she was at and she was looking at my… I fell to the ground in embarrassment. My face was as red as a basket of apples. My expression was one of pure embarrassment knowing that now she… she.. she. She seen every last inch of me. I heard her cracking up on the bed, but it wasn't funny! She threw the towel on my head.

"Wow Mahiro who would of guess that you were packing a long bow" She was getting out through her laugh. "Are you sure that you're not an Archer?" She asked while still making fun of me. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Screw you!" I yelled at her while I ran back into the bathroom. She really pisses me off. Not just that just why was she looking at my… My face felt hotter, than the sun when his thought came into mind. I had the towel around my waist. My hair was dripping water onto the floor from it not being dried. I finished drying myself off and put on my uniform. No matter how hard I tried to get my hair to be straight it always ended up being curved to the right and a little scruffy. I left the bathroom and seen that Saber was still getting a good laugh from what just happened. "You done yet?" I asked her agitated.

"Almost" She replied while giggling still. It's been like about ten minutes now how can she still be like this? She finally settled down after about another minute or two.

"Come on. We're going down to the cafeteria for breakfast" I said to her. She looked at me with her mouth watering.

"Okay!" She said without a second thought. She was as happy as could be upon hearing "cafeteria". Saber got up and the two of us went down to the bottom floor and got food. Once we were down there Saber went straight to the meat section. We both took our seats. I looked at Saber's plate and seen that it mainly contained sausage. God damnit! She's going to keep at this one for a while now.

"Really Saber?!" I asked her while my face was turning red. She looked at her plate, then back at me. She repeated it about four times till the light in her head turned on. She let out another giggle.

"Mahiro in all seriousness I just realized that" She said as she took her pause from her giggling, but it soon turned into an all out laugh. Wow, just wow.

I went back to my meal and started to ignore her. I lifted my head to see if she was done. But to my surprise there was like a Saber double across the room. But with her was a man with red hair that looked as though he was in his early twenties wearing a black business suit, a white undershirt and a red necktie. The most curious thing about his clothing was black gloves with red linings he wore on his hands. Saber couldn't tell what I was so intrigued about. That was until she had turned her head and seen the exact replica of her standing with a man with red hair. But Saber and Saber 2.0 weren't dressed the same either. Saber 2.0 over there was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a red zip up hoodie. Saber's face dropped as if she had seen a ghost or something. She then started to grit her teeth at the Saber 2.0. Maybe they knew each other in their past lives.

"Out of curiosity Saber are you related to her?" I asked. Saber looked at me as if I was hitting her below the belt. She must not of really wanted to talk about this. You'd think that anyone would be happy to see a family member who they had not seen in a while. But in all honesty with Saber that thought was dead wrong.

"If you must know Mahiro yes, the two of us are related. But the two of us never got along very well in our time" She said. Now that I think about it. Didn't Saber say that "I was the only family that she had that didn't betray her"? I wonder what Saber 2.0 did to her? It probably wouldn't be the best idea to ask her now. I pushed back my chair and got up from out of it. I started to walk over to the man to get his name. I barely felt Saber's fingertips on my sleeve as she tried to stop me while she was still sitting.

"Excuse me sir, could I have your name?" I asked the man.

"Hmm..?" The man was still looking at his meal before he turned around to meet me. "What do you want?"

His brown eyes looked at me in curiosity before seeing Saber in the corner of his sight. A small smile was made on his face before he turned to Saber 2.0 who was now eating her food as fast a freight train!

"Oi, Partner! Is this the Servant you were looking for?"

Saber 2.0 stopped eating and looked toward the spot the man pointed. A big grin was appeared on her face. It was not a nice smile though, I could feel the bloodlust radiating from her. Her red eyes seemed to be slightly glowing as well causing me take a few steps back. The cafeteria which was quite lively with speech slowly died down as Saber 2.0 then stood up and approached Saber.

"Boy, what is your name?" the man said.

"M-Mahiro, sir."

"Well, Mahiro…it seems you should be cursing your luck."

"What do you mean?"

The man looked at me in surprise before shaking his head and returning his attention back to the two sisters. Does he know who Saber is?

"I did not expect to find you here. How are you?" Saber 2.0 asked Saber who was now standing up and was staring at Saber 2.0 with a neutral expression. "Don't tell me you forgotten me?"

"I could never forget someone like you."

"That's right," Saber 2.0 got close enough to Saber's face that their noses touched. "It's hard to forget the person you hate the most!"

Saber took a few steps and looked to the ground in shame." I never once hated you…"

Saber 2.0's smile faded as a look of rage adorned her face and threw a punch toward Saber's face," Yet and yet… when it came to that one point you threw me out!"

Saber was barely able to dodge the blow by stepping back but the backlash of the thrown fist still cut her cheek!

"Saber!"

"I'm fine Mahiro!" Saber spoke back to me placing her hand on the cut. Saber 2.0 looked toward me now.

"I see, your "Saber's" Master then?"

"I-I am ma'am."

Suddenly the whole room felt like it was freezing cold.

"Oh….Shit.." said the man standing next to me. What did I say? Saber 2.0's eyes locked on me. I couldn't move from being stunned by the absolute fear of what was going to happen next. I narrowed down the possibilities from two to one. The possibility that chose was one that said it wasn't gonna turn out well. I slowly took a few steps back in a pose that read absolute fear. If I tried to see what would happen next it would be too late by the time the spell was produced. No! Mahiro calm down! Deep breaths… In through the nose… Out from the mouth. I repeated this a few times until I regained my cool and could stand straight. My mind went blank. I walked past Saber 2.0 and got to where her "Father" was. I grabbed her hand and left the cafeteria. We made it to the campus grounds.

"Saber I'm gonna assume that you don't want to talk about who that person is so I'm gonna save you the trouble by not asking" I said. Saber looked dumbfounded by what I had just said. She might of been caught off guard by something about it.

"Thanks I appreciate it" She replied.

"Saber we're going to the library" I said to her. She had a look of fear on her face. "I'm not gonna try to find you there I just wanna look up Shinji and his servant and try to pass the time a little bit" I added. We got to the library, But it hit me. All I knew about Shinji's servant is that she had dual pistols, Scars, and was most likely a pirate. So I just sat down and started to read a Criminal Investigation book.

"Why are you reading that?" Saber asked. "And what is it about?"

"I'm bored, and it gives you hypothetical cases that you solve" I replied.

"So you can solve these?" She asked. Her face was full of pure amazement.

"More than likely" I replied as I handed her the book. She flipped through it to try and find a crime for me to solve.

"Okay I bet you won't get this one" She said. "There's a Old Lady who raises hare. He home in a mansion. She lives with her granddaughter, her butler, and her maid. The granddaughter and the butler only knew English, but the maid only knew Arabic. The Old Lady knew both English and Arabic. On a dark night a gunshot goes off around the Old Lady's room where she had been. The whole house goes up near the door of the room. The butler tries to kick the door down, but the granddaughter stops him. The maid walks up to the door with a gun and calls through the keyhole, then fires through the hole and the door opens. They find the Old Lady dead with a bullet wound in her left eye, but no glass was shattered. What happened?" Saber had thought that she had gotten me with this one, but she was dead wrong.

"This one was easy. It was the maid. The first shot was the get everyone to the room. Then the Granddaughter stopped the Butler from knocking down the door, but the Maid wouldn't of known that because she only knew Arabic. The Maid had the gun and went and shot the lock. The Old Lady went to the lock as the Maid called out 'It's safe now come to the door and unlock it'. The Old Lady probably went to the door to see who it was. But the granddaughter and the Butler probably thought that the Maid said,'We're coming in'. When the Old Lady looked to see who it was the Maid shot and ended her life" Saber's jaw dropped on how I solved that within seconds of her finishing it. "Anymore?" I asked. Saber put the book down and gets up.

"Lets go to the Arena" She says. I get up as well and nodd in agreement. The two of us leave the Library on the second floor and go down to the first floor where the Arena is. We walked to the corner of the hallway where I seen Shinji and his Servant there. I stopped at a distance that I would be able to hear him. But someone else was there with him. It was a girl. She had black hair, and skirt, while wearing a red long sleeve.

"So Tohsaka, I know that no other Servant is a match for Rider's Invincible Armada" Shinji said. "You know that my Rider is even on par with a Saber Servant because she is said to be dwelling within Avalon too like King Arthur" He added.

"Giving out information like that is just asking to be countered" She replied. Shinji got nervous and ran away. Luckily for me he didn't see me.

"That would explain why she looked familiar" I heard Saber mumble. I didn't know exactly why she said that, but it would be best if I pretended not to hear that.

"Saber the Arena can wait a minute we're going back to the Library" I said. We went to the Library as I kept repeating on what I knew about Shinji's Servant, or should I call her Rider now. We made it to the Library and I found a book about the Invincible Armada. It said that it belonged to Spain and was Destroyed by Francis Drake. That must be Rider's true name. So she was the first to circumnavigate the globe too. "Saber her true name is Francis Drake" I said to her.

"I'm aware" She said. "Once he said Avalon, and was on par with King Arthur I knew" She added.

"I guess you're really well versed in the Arthurian Legends" I replied.

"Well of course" Saber said triumphantly. "I mean why wouldn't I be I am King-..." She stopped mid sentence.

"King who?" I asked. Saber's face went red with embarrassment. That must mean that she didn't want me to know she was a king. But if she was a king.. And she even knew the people of Avalon, but not only that she knew the Arthurian Legend. Then she is King Arthur.. It might be best if I don't tell her I figured it out.

"Nothing forget I said anything" She replied as she turned away from me. Yup she doesn't want me to know just yet. It's fine this way.. I'll just wait until she is ready to tell me and see if my theory was correct.

"If you say so" I said as I put my hands behind my head. and started to walk out of the Library. I could tell Saber was happy that I had just dropped the thought, but he didn't know that I knew her true identity. "Look Saber I don't think that we'll have any time to really get things done in the Arena today so lets compile our information and call it a day" I said.

"As you wish" She replied. The two of us walked back to our room together. We found out Rider's true name and what she did in her life span. We were walking through the dormitory's halls and there I seen a familiar face. Saber went straight to spirit form. His servant wasn't there with him either. I walked up to him and asked, "I never got your name?"

"Oh it's you…. Mahiro was it?"

"Yes"

"We'll I'm Keith. But for no one stay clear of me because we're enemies now" He said this with an ice cold look in his eyes. I would call him an ass like Shinji and all, but he was right. He was absolutely correct there can only one one winner. Not only that but teaming or making friends here could lead to my downfall. Saber and I went back to our room. I fell asleep with that thought in my mind. The color red flashed before me. As a piece of my past was starting to appear…

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I want to thank everyone who has read this. Also King Keith who allowed me to use his OC Keith King in my story. You should really read his story The Defiant Ones it's really good and you won't regret reading it. Once again Thank you to those who have been reading this.**


	5. Past

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate Series. All ownership goes to TypeMoon. The only thing that I own is my OC Mahiro Ishida.**

My world was engulfed in the red vision of my past. It was a continuation of my previous memory. I seen the man with the knife go after the woman. I started to run towards the knife that was resting on the countertop. I was able to get it in time, but the woman ran away once I put the knife in the man's back. The body fell straight to the floor. I was running around the house looking for the woman, but she was no where to be found. I kept searching in a false hope that things would soon go my way and I would find her. I ran out the entrance of the house drops of red were fall to the ground along with tears of fear.

"Help!" I yelled. But no one would come to my aid. "Mommy! Where are you!" I yelled while walking down this lonesome street. I kept walking consistently yelling those two phrases. The world around me turned black and white. It was colorless. There wasn't anywhere for me to go anymore. I killed to protect, but I lost everything. But despite all that I kept walking to I don't know where. Thena man in blue came to me. He looked at the red in my white hair.

"Kid what happened?" I broke out into tears and grabbed onto his legs.

"Daddy tried to hurt Mommy with a knife so I had to stop him, but when I did Mommy left me" I cried. He grabbed my hand and told me to lead him to where it happened. I made it back to the place that I believed to be my house. Then showed him to the kitchen where my dad's body was on the floor leaking blood with a knife in his back. The man in blue looked at the body and realized the knife in the man's hand

"It's okay you did the right thing. You protected yourself and mother, but your mother is a bitch for just leaving you there alone. You're not in trouble, but you'll be going to an orphanage now" He said. "No kid how old are you?" He asked. I stuck up five finger to tell him because I didn't feel like speaking. "Okay now what's your name" He asked.

"Mahiro" I said while looking at the ground. He went through the man's pocket and grabbed his wallet and gave me the money in it. He looked at the I.D. that was there and put it back.

"Mahiro Ishida" I heard him mumble. "Well Mahiro lets go pack your stuff" He said with a smile. The two of us went looking around the house for a travel bag or suitcase for me to put my things in. We found a black duffel bag in the master bedroom and decided to use that. We went to my room and put my thing into the bag. The man soon led me out of the house and took me to the place called the orphanage. There were kids all around. To many if that. There were too many. I looked around seen that none of them stuck out to me. The man in blue left me there. I was alone once again. In this world. The world around me was engulfed into total darkness. There was no escape. My eyes opened seeing that it all seemed stay black and white. The only other color that truly stuck out was blue. A lady walked up to me and grabbed my hand, then told me to follow her. I went to my room she showed me to. There were about eleven other beds there. I would be able to describe it as a tenement. It seemed to be cramped and it was. I started day in and day out in this place. I was self dependent and would stay away from the other kids. I would stay in my room and read. Days passed, then weeks, and then months had passed since the day of blood. I stayed in that room day in, and day out. I was teaching myself English. I would only do that. If there was anything that I wanted it was to get out of that damn place. My first year soon was in the past. I was going to school, but my intellect was much higher than the others there. I was more advanced, but still a loner. No one to talk to, and no one to bother me. It might seem like I hated it, but I was perfectly fine with it. The worst part yet was that I stuck out like a watermelon in a pumpkin patch. All of the other kids had either black, or dark brown hair. But me I was the only kid who had White hair. I was tempted to dye it multiple times, but I kept it because it wa something to remember the woman who left me. My mother. I guess there was just a small portion of me that still believed that she wanted me so the white hair would help her find me. Day in and day out. I would always asked to be transferred abroad. I liked it in Japan, but I hated the memories that haunted me in this country.

The days came and passed. I would keep myself occupied with studies and mastering the English language. I took interests in the police, and criminal investigation. I loved solving those types of things. I might of been six at the time, but I learned quick. I was always the top of my class. It seemed for each step they took towards their goals I took a leap passed them. The time of the year soon came upon me when it was my birthday. I was turning seven. At the orphanage I didn't care for things like this, so I told them not to waste their energy in attempt to celebrate it. But it all changed that day. The man in blue came into my room and handed me an envelope. I opened it and seen that it was a plane ticket to England. It was scheduled for tomorrow on August, 27. I packed my bag that I originally came here with and patiently waited for the next day to come. It felt like an eternity for the Earth to finally complete it's rotation. I woke up and the man in blue was there waiting to take me to the airport. I grabbed my bag and went happily on my way. This was the one thing in the world that I wanted more than anything. I wanted to leave the place known as Japan. I went to the AirPort and boarded the plane. I seemed to be happy that I was leaving this Hell that was called home. I took my seat and the plane soon took off. I will admit I was a bit scared being a Seven year old traveling International by himself. I opened up my book to go over the language one last time. I looked around and people were looking at me weirdly as if I was a misfit. Which that wasn't entirely wrong. I wasn't from England, but didn't belong in Japan either. I zoned out from the others on the plane and kept to my usual self. The typical Loner that was Mahiro Ishida. We were about a few hours into the flight when I passed out from pure boredom. I woke up from the bumps of the plane upon landing at the AirPort in London. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the lobby. I seen a older lady standing with a sign that read "ISHIDA MAHIRO". I walked over to her.

"Are you Mahrio?" The lady asked. I didn't talk, but nodded my head in response. I walked with her. The lady was really old. She had wrinkles all over her face, Her hair was white like mine, but it was due to age not birth, and she had green eyes. So far I couldn't really see too much of a difference between the two. But I knew that I was still going to an orphanage, but the only difference were the people there, and location. The people really didn't matter too much because I wasn't planning on much, but while I'm here I probably should try to make at least a friend. We arrived at the Orphanage. This place was newer than the one that I was used to. It also seemed cleaner too. I was shown to my room, but it wasn't like the old Orphanage there were only four people to a room. But at the end of this my vision was still black and white. I looked around and it wasn't as crowded as the other one too. I took a seat in the corner and looked over my books to make sure that I would be able to hold conversation with the people around me. A few minutes later the same old lady came and pulled me out of the room. She gathered all of the kids around and introduced me, as she had finished I bowed to everyone around me and went back to the room. I went back to the black and white world that I knew. I didn't really consider myself lonely. Even so I spend that whole day not saying a single word to anyone. I stayed in the corner of my room reading the book about the English language, but I got bored midway through and opened up a Manga that I brought from Japan. I was in this room alone with no others around at the moment. I heard creaking from the door. I looked over and seen that it was a person, but I couldn't get a good look at his, or her face all I seen was a strand of hair as they pulled back. But it was different than the others that I had seen. It had color. It was a yellowish, gold. This led me to the conclusion that the person had to be a blond. I put down the book I was reading and got up to go investigate who this person was. I started to walk outside of the room, then peake my head out to see if anyone was around. But to my surprise this person was quick on their feet and was nowhere to be found in the relative area. I called it quits for the day and went back to the room and continued to read. The other kids were out there playing so it might take me awhile to find the person I'm looking for. I waited for the next day to rise upon us until I started up my search. But when the next day hit it was hard to discover who the person was because… Well the dilemma was that a lot of the kids there were blond, so in order to depict which one it was would be a bit of work due to the fact no one would admit to it by saying, "Hey I'm the one who was looking at you". Like really!

"Seriously I'm not that lucky" I mumbled under my breath as I sighed.

"Why aren't you lucky?" I females voice said as it creeped up next to me. I looked at her. She had yellowish, gold hair; Blond. I looked at her. No stared at her. It was her, she was the one who was looking at me yesterday. Her hair was tied up in a braided bun, along with a strand of hair sticking out from just above her bangs. Her bangs rested just above her grass green eyes, as her sideburns went a little below her chin. I was struck frozen by her. She took a seat next to me and started to talk. "You know you're not that different from us here. The only thing that I see differently is your hair color. It kinda looks like snow". As she said this I just sat in silence and waited. I waited not knowing if I wanted to speak with her or not. "Well that's beyond the point. I know there is something else that you're hiding from the world. That's the only explanation to why you're keeping to yourself". She was looking at me, but I couldn't face her. I was looking directly towards the ground.

"You know you're absolutely right. There is something that I'm hiding from the world, but I have no other choice". I started to look her in the face. "I'm not very good with people. I always keep to myself. I'm intelligent, but above all I realize I have no friends and I'm lonely". After I said this I forced a fake smirk.

"Eyes as blue as the sky, and hair as white as snow. But I guess the same could be said for me too. I don't have friends either, so how about it?" She asked offering me her hand. I grabbed it and we shook, "I'm Arturia.. Arturia Pendragon" She said with a smile.

"I'm Mahro.. Mahiro Ishida" I said returning the smile. Coming to England was the best choice that I had made so far in my life. "Um.. Arturia… So would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" I shyly asked.

"Sure I'm seven, and I was born in England, but never met my parents and spent my whole life here so far. Oh I also really hate losing too" she said. Great so I guess all women are like her too. "So what about you?" She asked. I had seconds thought, but chose to come out with the truth.

"Me um.. I'm seven, and from Japan and was an orphan since I was five. My mom left me, as my dad died. I kept to myself in Japan, but all in all you're the very first person I've opened up to." I said. The two of us left to go to breakfast.

 **Late June Two Years Later**

Over the last two years Arturia and I bonded. I guess you could say we turned out to be best friends too. It was all thanks to her that I got the courage to open up to people and make more friends, as I did the same for her. But in the end we always had each other. Through the good, the bad, and the nasty. If she was said I was said. If she was happy I was happy, but not only that she gave me the confidence to try new things and one thing I truly loved. She helped me follow my idea of boxing. I've been doing it for a little over a year, but the best part about it was that the orphanage was willing to pay for it. The two of us were off from school. Arturia was nine being born on May, 13, as me being eight born on August, 26. Today was just a normal day for the two of us. June, 24 to be exact. Arturia and I were just at the neighborhood playground as we usual do. The two of us were swinging on the swings and staying to ourselves.

"Mahiro… Do you miss Japan?" She asked out of the blue. I was totally caught off guard from this, but it was bound to come up sooner, or later. "I mean whenever you have the time you watch those shows, anime I believe they're called, but you also read those backwards comic books too" She added. I took a deep breath.

"You know. It's not that I miss it, but it's what keeps me umm.. Ya' know me. Sure I'm Japanese I know how to read and communicate it, but I live in England. So if that makes any sense. You probably think I'm weird right?" I asked. She nodded in disagreement.

"It's not weird at all. That's because like you said it makes you who you are" She said with a big smile. Right after she said that I hopped off of the swing and took a fighting stance. Arturia behind me couldn't help, but giggle at the fact that I was doing this. I threw a few punches in the air. "Ohhhh. Scary" She said joking around with me. I stopped and rubbed the back of my head with embarrassment. A group of kid maybe about ten came around to the swing set and started to talk to Arturia.

"Hey. Why don't you ditch this loser and hang with us?" The one up front said to her. First I counted the number. I figured out that there was four of them, but they might have had a few inches on me. Arturia ignored them and got off of the swing and started to walk towards me. Just as she got off the one I assumed to be the leader grabbed her arm and said, "I don't believe you heard me I said come with us".

"Get off of her!" I yelled at them. Arturia's eyes were wide open now. But me I was looking at the ground when I said that. I lifted my head up. Arturia looked she seen a ghost. I could tell that there was a spark of determination in my eyes. I know that she seen it because this spark only came out once before when I wanted to protect the mother who had left me.

"Oh really do the math kid there's four of us and one of you. We would want to dye your hair red now would we Snowflake?" He said this as her threw Arturia to the ground. She land in a sitting position, but him doing that crossed the line. I wasn't going to let him or anyone hurt her. She's my best and first friend I've ever had. The one who threw her to the ground came running at me with a right, but there were so many thing wrong wit the way he fought I couldn't even begin to count them. Before the punch connected I rolled to the left, then countered with a left hook to his liver. He started to stumble backwards, but before he could regain his balance I hit him with a right uppercut to the chin. He went to the ground and started to back off. His friends were scared, but came at me too.

"I applaud you for guys for coming at me, but it's pathetic that it's three on one and you're still going to lose" I said cockily. I didn't normally get like this, but they deserve it for hurting her. The next one punch thrown was thrown, but I was just countering two people then they went down after one punch each. But there was one left. The two of us stared at each other. He was different from his friends his stance looked composed, but it wasn't a boxing stance. I payed closer attention to it and concluded that it was karate. "Hey unlike your friends you can fight and judging by that stance I can tell that you take karate correct?"

"Oh how observant of you and I'll take it that you're a boxer" He replied. Arturia was still sitting on the ground speechless of what's going on around her. I started to take slow steps towards him. But I was going into his range. Him knowing karate meaning that he fights with his legs and fists. He threw a side kick at me, but I managed to block it, but that was only start of it. He propelled himself off of his other foot and and turned it into a roundhouse kick to my ribs. I started to stumble backwards from the shock. He came at me with a straight punch, but I couldn't block it. As it came closer her was in my range. I rolled out of the way and returned the favor of the rib blow with a right hook to his liver. I stepped forward to hit him with a straight punch, but he manage to recover enough to block it. I didn't let that stop me though. I kept closing in so I couldn't give him to use his legs. With all my weight on my right I stepped forward. He thought that he could knock me down me down with a dropkick on my right, but it didn't work. I stepped forward again and threw a One, Two, Three (Left Jab, Straight Right, Left Hook) at him. All three shot had connected and her was down. I walked over to Arturia and stuck my hand out to help her up.

"Hiro-Kun" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" I asked. I was looking at her dumbfounded.

"That's your nickname you saved me which makes you a hero and your name is Mahiro, so Hiro-Kun fits" She said happily, but I couldn't help, but get a little red from it. She drabbed onto my hand and I pulled her up. The two of us left the park and went back to the place that we called home.

 **September of That Year**

School started up again as it does every year. We haven't even seen those kids that we met at the park either too. But truth be told this was the best school year so far. Arturia and I were finally in the same class. Better yet the desks were set in coed groups of two and Arturia and I were in the same group. These seats were permanent for the rest of the year too. Are teacher was pretty cool too, but the class was boring to me. I've always been academically advanced, so this school was just a walk in the park. I never failed to achieve the top spot of the class. The beginning of class began and was finished in a flash. I pulled out a Manga that was sent to me from some family in Japan. I know that they're "family", but they were too busy for children so they couldn't take me in, but knowing that they cared enough to send me these books meant more to me than the world. They knew that I existed and took time out of there day to send me this. Sometimes I would even get a letter from them. But we were having independent reading time and the teacher seen that I had a book that wasn't in English and walked over to me. Arturia nudged my shoulder to warn me.

"Mahiro can you actually read that?" She asked looking over my shoulder. I nodded yes to her. "Then read prove it" She added. Arturia said something to her.

"Hir… Mahiro is actually from Japan and lived there till he was seven. Also I've seen him read plenty before you should really see his book shelf if you don't believe me". The teacher looked at Arturia funny. But a bunch of the other students that I knew stood up for me too.

"He does know Japanese" They all basically said in my defence. The teacher couldn't help, but go with the majority. As I couldn't help, but think, "Baka". The day continued to go on and soon ended like the rest of the year. At the end of the year we had to work in our groups to make a poster about what we learned about the person who sat next to us. Basically that meant we had to make the poster about us. Which for Arturia and I, it was way to easy. The two of us colored it into four different colors, but we had it divided into a triangular form. The top was white, right was green, bottom was yellow, and the left was blue. The top white part had our names. As we put sports on the bottom side to show boxing for me and Arturia's competitive side. On the right we put some basic Japanese Kana to show my native land, and on the left we put the English alphabet to show for her being native to England. To complete it to perfection only took us about an hour. We handed it in and went back to our seats. I went to a Manga that I was given from family in Japan, but Arturia was bored out of her mind playing with a pencil. I felt a little bad, but there wasn't anything that I would be able to do to help her. I put my book down, due to the build of guilt that built up from watching her just sit there. The two of us just sat there and held a conversation. A few weeks had passed since then, thus bringing an end to our fourth grade here.

 **July Three Years Later**

"Hiro-Kun come on!" Arturia demanded. The two of us were at the beach with a few of our friends. But by our I mean hers and their "Boy Friends". So Arturia asked me to come along so she wasn't lonely, or what they would call a "Third Wheel". She was wearing a white bikini that had blue laces, as I wore white swim trunks, along with a white over hoodie. But as of this moment Arturia was calling me because I was just standing on the boardwalk looking at the ocean. "Hiro-Kun!" She yelled at me.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming" I said while I started to pick up the pace. I've still be keeping up with my daily Boxing training, but a break every now, and the never hurt anyone. I caught up with her and and the six others that were with with us at the time. There was a total of eight of us. Four boys, and four girls. Arturia clinged onto my shoulder as the other girls were doing t the other guys. "What are you doing?" I asked as my face was getting red.

"There others are doing it so I don't see what's wrong" She said with a puppy dog pout on her face.

"Fair enough" I sighed out. The two of us continued to walk like this until her friend picked out a spot where they wanted to set up camp. They settled on a spot that was basically straight under the sun. Arturia and I threw down our beach towels. I took off my hoodie, due to the fact that I looked weird being the only one wearing one, as all the other guys were shirtless. The four girls looked a little shocked over my body's tone on it. I seen that Arturia's face was getting a little red, as her friends were shocked to see this.

"Wow Mahiro who'd of guessed that out classes top student would have a body like that!" Arturia's Brunette friend exclaimed. The had peach colored skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that went down to her mid-back.

"Uhhhh." Was all I could get out from that comment. I mean I didn't think much of it. I put in four, five, maybe even six years of training, so I'm assuming that the results show.

"She has a point I always thought of you as a nerd, but I'm having second thoughts now" Her blond friend with short hair maybe just a little longer than mine, with violet eyes and glasses said.

"Thanks I guess?" I said questionably.

"So Mahiro are you gonna spill how you got that way?" Her red headed friend with light skin and blue eyes asked. It wasn't only them, but the guys there were interested too.

"Um... If I had to guess it would have to be my five, or six years of Boxing" I said looking at the ground embarrassed. The other girls started to pat the guys on the back for hoping to find an easy way to get like this, but it wasn't happening. "Well um.. Nevermind me why don't we just go swimming" I offered in a way to try and lighten up the tension that was caused by me. The rest of them followed my call and came along. We got to the water and Arturia had mixed feelings about going into the water. Everyone else, but her was in the water. I walked over to her and gave her my hand. He face caught a glimpse of red. She was hesitant at first, but in the end she grabbed it. We slowly went deeper into the water along to where everyone else was at.

"Chicken fight!" One of the girls called as she hopped onto a boys shoulders. In response all of the girls hopped on their "Boy Friends" shoulders. Which led to Arturia getting on mine. I held her straight by her feet, and took a boxing stance to that I was able to keep my balance. But that wasn't even surprising. The part that was, was how light Arturia really was.

"Hiro-Kun you have to be the one to engage them!" She yelled at me. I started to take little steps forward. In the process of doing that I had a consistent motion of subtle rocking. The red haired girl was coming at us.

"Arturia I'm gonna side step, so when I do grab her hand" I said low enough that only she could hear it. I looked and and she nodded, basically saying that she was gonna do it. They were closing in. Closer, and closer. Then when the last minute came. I was able to just sidestep them, so while I did that Arturia grabbed her hand and in the ocean Little Red went. I looked around and seen that it was just us and the Brunette standing. I was taking little steps forward. The two of us soon got into eachothers range. The two girls had their hands locked together. Neither one had losing as part of their plan. But at the time I was gaining ground, then a big wave hit and knocked us all off balance. I got out from under the water. I looked around and see that Arturia was splashing around trying to stay above the water. I started to swim over to her, but she was going under. I found her in time and managed to bring her ashore. She was unconscious. I was lightly tapping her cheeks in an attempt to get her to come through. But that attempt wasn't working. I didn't know what to do so I started to pushing down on her chest, but that didn't do well either. I then started to give her mouth-to-mouth. With less than a minute off that she was wide awake. "Are you okay now?" I asked her.

"Yeah fine just let me sit for a minute" She said. We were pretty close to the water still. I started to get up to carry Arturia over to where the towels were. I placed her down on hers and took a seat next to her on mine. "Just another example of why I call you Hiro-Kun" She said. I stared to blush from hearing her say that.

"Umm. Fair enough. But we should probably go back out there, From the looks of things they seem to be about to play Beach Vollyball" I said. Just the sound of a sport sparked the fire in her eyes again. I got up and pulled her up by her hand. The two of us walked over to where they were setting up the game. The teams were Arturia, and me, along with the blond and her "Boy Friend" against the Brunette, and the Red and their guys. I looked at Arturia, but she seemed way too happy for a girl who almost drowned. The other team had the first serve, but they just bumped it over the net. Arturia and I ran over to get it, but she got to it before me. She hit it up as I ran closer to the net to be able to spike it. The ball hit on the impact. Arturia seemed to be happy. I'm not one to lie, but it was nice to see her like this. It was their serve again, but the game was repetitive with our team scoring all of the points, so it ended seven-to-zero. We all went back to our spot and I put my hoodie back on. Then being bored out of my mind I went running along the shore line. But it was different than running on the street, pavement, or grass/dirt. Like my feet felt heavier and harder to push off from. But nonetheless it was a new challenge to overcome. I ran back-and-forward two times before I needed to break.

"Why were you running?" They all asked. I stumbled back a bit. My face felt purple with guilt of doing something wrong, but I couldn't figure out what I had done. Deep breaths. In through the nose *Inhal*, out through the mouth *exhal*.

"If I said I was bored would that work?" I questioned my response. They all looked at me with glares as sharp, as knives. "I'll take that as a no…". "The reason that I was running was partially because I was bored, and partially because I didn't wanna go a day without at least a little bit of training" I said while rubbing the back of my head. They stopped staring at me and started to laugh.

"Never would've guess that you were so passionate about it, but on a side note Mahrio why does Arturia call you 'Hiro-Kun'?". The Brunette asked me.

"You're gonna have to ask the blondie over there that one" I said with an evil smirk. I looked at her and cold she her face was getting red, and starting to sweat from embarrassment. "Come on your people are waiting" I said sarcastically.

"Well… Umm… When we were little Mahiro stood up for me against four bullies at a park and fought against them all" She said while twiddling her thumbs from being shy about spitting it out. The other girls looked at her with a sparkle in their eyes.

"That's so romantic. It's like the knight saves the princess kinda thing" They all said in unison. I was starting to get red in the face. They started to stare at me.

"I'm gonna go run some more" I said while backing away, but before I could get far Arturia grabbed my sleeve and I fell on my butt. Using my arms for support and holding a face full of fear I looked her in the eye. Normally she looks like an angel, but now she had the the intent of a demon.

"Where do you think you're going" She said grabbing my foot so I was embolized. She was so angry from the embarrassment that I had put her through that you could basically see the dark aura, and demons around her. "Hold him down!" She commanded the others. Before I knew it I was neck deep in sand.

"Let me the Hell out!" I yelled. But the worst part was that she was having fun watching me struggle. As the rest of the day was passing and they weren't paying attention I was moving my shoulders and legs to make my escape. "Damnit Arturia when I get out there's gonna be Hell to pay!" I yelled. The sun was setting and I was almost free from the prison of sand. They were cruel enough to light sparklers without me. I made enough room and pushed myself out. With a lot of heavy breathing to follow it. But they didn't notice so I made my way to a bucket and creeped over to the ocean. I filled the bucket up with water, and snuck up from behind Arturia, then dumped it on her. She jumped higher than the Empire State. "See now we're even" I said with a smirk.

"Like Hell we are!" she yelled when she got up to chase me. That was our last event that we had at the beach that day.

 **3 Years Later Spring**

It was a breezy Spring night. I guess you could say that there was magic in the air. Arturia and I were in the city of London. I wore a white hoodie with light blue jeans, as Arturia wore a similar, but more feminine version of it. We were walking around the city and ended up at the London Eye. Neither of us had ever been on it before so we thought might as well. We sat on opposite ends not really wanting to face each other. On a quarter way up on our first rotation Arturia moved to sit next to me. When she got there she put her hand on top of mine. I looked at her, but she was looking at the floor below her blushing.

"Look" we both said in unison. Then looked away from each other.

"You go first" She said. At first I was a little hesitant, but I knew I had to do it. I mean this is as good as a time as any right?

"Arturia I… I Lo.. Lov." Was all I could get out before she put her finger over my lips to shush me.

"It's okay Mahiro.. Because I do too" She said with a smile. Our cart met the very top of the ride. Arturia and I looked at each other, then we locked lips. This sensation was one in which I had never felt before. My heart was beating so rapidly that it could've came out of my chest. Our lips departed and we both started to faintly blush. Even though it didn't last long I really couldn't describe it. Arturia rested her head on my shoulder. "Hiro-Kun?" She said questionably.

"Yes?" I asked in response.

"If you could have one wish granted what would it be?" She asked.

"I would have to say _" I answered.

"Yeah me too" She said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like thank everyone who has read TWOSK and hope that you continue to read. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I put a lot of time and effort into it and hope that it pays off. Also I would appreciate it if you left your thoughts about it in the review. Once again thanks.**


	6. The Beast and the Boy

**Disclaimer:** **I only own my OC. All other parts of the ownership rightfully belongs to Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

 **Warning: Profanity is used… You've been warned.**

The Sun shined through the crack that the curtains made. This blinding light was what woke me up. Squirming in my futon for a bit I finally managed to get my eyes to open. I pushed myself up and was in a sitting position. A pain as sharp as a knife was ringing in my head. But the past that I seen I can only remember the part of when I killed my dad and went to the orphanage.

"Damnit! There has to be more to it than that! What the Hell happened to me after that!? Why am I here?! What's my purpose?! If only I could remember the important pieces!" I guess my rant about myself must of woken up Saber. The five foot Queen (Or preferably King)was yawning and rubbing her grass green eyes from me. I couldn't help, but feel bad from waking her up.

"Mahiro what's wrong?" She said sounding concerned. I didn't respond. I couldn't. If I did what would I say? If I said I'm fine she'd see right through that bluff. "Look Mahiro I know a bit. I heard you scream while we were sleeping, but that was only when you first fell asleep. I know it's hard for you, but I'll listen" I looked at her when she finished saying this. She looked worried and scared of what might happen. I sighed.

"Truth is I killed my Father to protect my Mother, but she left me right after he died. From what I can remember I started to live within an Orphanage, but I can't remember anything after that. But I know I seen way more, but I can't remember it to save my life." I said looking at the floor that I was sitting on. The shock on Saber's face. I couldn't even to begin to describe it. She didn't say anything, but if I heard this I probably wouldn't either. This is sad, but it's true.

"So Mahiro I don't care what you did. From what I heard you had a good reason to at that… But I want to know what are your thoughts on this?" She asked seriously concerned about my well being. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Saber I'm nothing. I have nothing. I fight for nothing. I live for nothing. And most important I don't know anything about myself." Saber's face was filled with despair from my thoughts on the situation. "But…" I said as I started to raise my head. I made it visible for her to see the tears that were pouring out like a waterfall.

"But?...". I didn't quite know how to respond to that. Not even just responding, but I couldn't figure out how I would be able to face her or anyone after this.

"Don't follow me!" I yelled. I don't know how, but when I yelled this the freezing spell was activated. I ran. I ran out of the building and onto the campus. I was surrounding by the lush green trees clear to always be in my vision. Along with the the grass around me. I was sitting on an old looking wooden bench, in which the wood looked a little rotted, and not in very good condition to be used by people. That part was of no importance to me. I just took a seat and held my head on my hands, while I was sulking over what had happened. All I heard around me were footsteps. I didn't bother to look up at them, but they were there. Also I hoped none of these belonged to Saber. But in order to rid that problem I began to move. I moved to the place that Saber would never find me at. It was the old Cherry Blossom tree at the very edge of the school. I walked there and discovered that the tree was in full bloom. It was covered in a glorious pink witch lit up the surrounding area. I was staring at it from pure amazement of the tree's beauty. I snapped myself out of the the daze and climbed up on to a branch. I leaned back against the tree and rested my feet on the branch. I shut my eyes and began to doze off. It must not of been long. Reason being that I started to her foot steps and a females voice. I started to stretch my arms and legs along with a yawn. I looked at the ground below me and started to rub my eyes. It was the girl with jet black hair, and the red shirt.

"So what brings you here without a servant?" She asked.

"Sorry, but have we met?" I replied.

"We haven't, but I'm Rin Tohsaka. So who are you?". Hearing her ask this made me feel confused. Why would she want my name?

"I'm M-Mahiro Ishida". She started to giggle at my stuttering to say my own name. I hopped off of the tree. "So what do you want?".

"Just was curious. You're different than the others who are in this war. Yet I can't quite put my finger on what it is that sets you apart from the rest of us who are here fighting".

"I'm not sure that I understand what you're getting at. But how do you know that I don't have a servant with me?". I'm just a dead man walking right now. She could be out to get me. Wait that would make the most sense. I remember the other day she was with Shinji. Also Shinji gave her some information. This could mean that they are working together.

"Lancer. Come out". When she said this a man in a blue tight outfit, with long blueish hair that was tied in the back appeared, along with a red spear. "This is my servant Lancer, so where is your servant?" She asked.

"She's not here at the moment, but just give her a minute she'll be here soon enough". I said walking backwards. "Saber where the Hell are you?!" I thought.

"Right here" She said walking towards the tree. But she looked really pissed. I could tell that it was at me for running off without her. The blade engulfed in wind was readied in her hand, but I wasn't sure if I should be scared of Lancer the enemy, or my own ally.

"Come on Lancer we're leaving. I got the information that I wanted" Rin said as she started to walk away.

"And now for you" Saber said with rage filled eyes. She pointed the invisible blade at me. It was at this moment that I realized I was knee high in shit. My best weapon seems to have a huge recoil on it. Slowly backing away into the safety of away from her. If only there was a safe way out of here, but my only option is to run away from the crazy girl who's trying to kill me! So I went with my only option and ran. This has to be the fastest that I'd ever ran in my life. I was running for dear life. I was running through the campus. I bumped into a man dressed in a black suit. Then when I looked up to see it was with him. I started scream my lungs out.

"Oh god it's Saber! Please don't kill me I'm begging you!" I pleaded for my life from the good king, gone tyrant.

"You wanna say that again you walking piece of trash!" She said to me. Upon further inspection I discovered that it wasn't Saber who I was looking at, but Saber 2.0. Sighed in relief. I took a deep breath.

"Berserker calm down" The man in the suit said. I looked at him and realized that it was Keith. The man who said it was my "Unlucky Day" once. "So Little Boy what exactly are you running from?" He asked. Him calling me this "Little Boy" who the hell does he think he is? I would call him Gramps, or Old Geezer, but I kinda really need his help right about now.

"Keith why are you giving lowly trash like him the time of day?" The Saber look alike who I discovered was a Berserker said sounding agitated.

"Listen here girly! I'm not trash! Now Mr. Red. I'm in a life or death situation against my own servant. She's out to get me because I ran away from her this morning. So she's trying to get me and not letting anything stop her! Help me!" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded like an upset child in agreement. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and held me in the air it was like I was Simba from the Lion King. But I wasn't a lion, nor was I a king. It was kinda on the contrary… I was the food to feed the the Lion King that was after me. "Oi! Saber! We have this Little Boy that you've been looking for right here, so come and get him!" He yelled out in the open.

"Keith why are you helping my father?! If anything I should just kill him now and never have to see her again" As Berserker said this she readied her sword and took a swing at me, but to my like Mr. Red moved me out of the way of his strike. The only thing her swing hit was the air. I started to question if he was my Saviour, or Destroyer?! He's basically throwing me into the Lion's pen when they forgot to feed the Lions for a week. But to my surprise Saber didn't come right away. Keith was standing there holding me as Berserker kept trying to hit me with her sword as if I were a Piñata.

"Mr. Wed pwease don't throw me in the wions pen!" I childishly begged him. Keith began to sigh, then dropped me. Berserker saw her opening and began to take it. I seen the dark aura that was being produced from her. She had to be one of the scariest things that I've ever seen in my damn life.

"You're definitely a little boy, Little Boy" He said as Berserker readied her vertical strike. As it was coming down I managed to catch it, but she was seriously overpowering me. She had me literally on my back hoping the blade wouldn't make contact. Each passing moment the blade was getting closer and closer to my face. I couldn't hold it off any longer and pushed to my left side so it connected with the ground. I sighed in relief. I looked at Berserker and right now she wore a face that would give Freddy Krueger nightmares. Just looking at her sent shivers down my spine. I started to walk away, but through the corner of my eye I seen the the king of beasts.

"Oh Mahiro where the Hell do you think you're going?" Saber asked with a face of pure anger. She had a fake smile and it was like you could see a vein on her forehead. I'm not sure who I should be more scared of Berserker, or Saber. I started to take off faster than a jet. Reason being that I liked living.

"I almost feel bad for him" I heard Keith say.

"Don't, just don't" I heard Berserker reply to his comment. I kept running. Turn after turn, but I ended up in a dead end. I was truly between a rock and a hard place. Walking down the path that was a dead end was Saber. This isn't good for me…

"Look Saber I surrender" I pleaded with my hands in the air. That didn't stop her from walking down the path. She got right in front of me and raised her hand. I closed my eye awaiting for my judgement to be passed upon me. On the top of my head it felt like I was hit with a rock. But it was Saber's gauntlet that hit me. The five foot beast wasn't aiming her sword at me so that was a plus. She was looking down at the ground. Drops of water were falling from her face. She started to lightly bang on my chest.

"Idiot… Idiot.. Mahiro you're a big idiot!" She yelled at me. I was at a loss for words. I don't know what I should do, or say to her. Her armor started to vanish. "I was so…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Saber. I'm an idiot. I know that. I pretty dese too. So I really won't know what you're feeling unless you're leveling it with me. But I think I kind of understand what you're getting at. So I'm sorry that I worried you, but I don't want to talk about my past. so it's kinda like you and when you were alive" I said. I put my hand on her head. I took a bow and begged for her forgiveness. Saber was shocked by this a bit, but in the end she accepted it.

"Mahiro you can stop now.." She said sounding a bit embarrassed

"So Saber… Are we cool?"

"Yes…. Now can you please pick up your head?!" She panicked. She was waving her hands frantically. "So what did you do today?" She asked trying to change the topic. Well the correct answer would be ,'I was running from you', but I can't say that….

"Um… I guess I met Tohsaka today… Ran into Mr. Red and Berserker." I said.

"So that's what had become of her….." I heard Saber mumble under her breath. I might know who this Berserker is now. But I'll wait till I get my confirmation on Saber about her true identity before I look further into it. "Mahiro the first round is coming up. So I think that we should get some more training in before hand." Saber offered. It sounds like a good idea, so I nodded in agreement. I should probably keep the think about me being a human Piñata to myself.

"What are you waiting for let's go" I said putting my hand on her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Right" She said as she started to follow. For some reason this just felt right. Being with her like this. She's someone who I want by my side forever.

We walked into the arena. The path as clear as crystal was in front of me. I took a deep breath and readied myself for the day of training ahead of me.

"Mahiro… How should I put this… Um.. Shinji's here…" was the first thing Saber said.

"Oh well. Can't help it if he is here or isn't, but lets cross that bridge when we get to it" I calmly stated. We marched forward into the battlefield. Majestic creatures were walking, and floating around. It wasn't something that I would be able to get used to for awhile. I mean going from the not even normal life I led to this.. It was just unimaginable. Who in their right mind would expect to see this?! Eh whatever this is my life now.

The first thing that we encountered was something that looked like a cube, but had what seemed to be an eye on it. It actually seemed to be the one who went on the aggression first. But luckily I had Saber with me. Her and her kein eye instinct was one of her best skills. Before that cubic monster or whatever could get within a few feet of me it was deflected by Saber's invisible blade. She held it sideways so each sharp edge of the blade was facing her left, and right. The cubic thing connected with that part, but I don't really know who it happened. Saber was pushed back a bit. I wasn't sure if the Cubic this was actually strong, or if it had enough momentum to do so, but either way I had to give the little guy props for pushing back a lion. But at the same time I almost felt bad for how painful it's death was going to be. I seen that Saber had started to grit her teeth and readied her sword, with the point of the blade behind her. She held it with two hands. It wa held by her waist. She took a few steps forward, then when she got close enough. She took a strong lunging step with her leading foot and turned her body to the side using all of her weight and force into the this one horizontal strike that was going to end this cubes career. That strike had chopped it into two. The data that it was started to de-pixelize. Saber took a deep breath to relax after this one mock battle.

"Mahiro let's move on from here" Saber demanded.

"Uhh… Right let's go." I immediately replied. We both started to move forward.

"We're getting closer to them"

"Then I guess it's time to cross that bridge" said as I smiled. Saber nodded in agreement.

"I believe it is too". We were walking down a straight path, but it seemed to be a little too quiet. In my clear vision I could see Shinji and his servant Rider. I was facing Shinji, as Saber was facing Rider. The four of us were at a stand off with each other. It was kind of like those lame Western Films. But Rider was the only one who actually had guns to draw if and when the clock struck twelve.

"We'll if it isn't the White Seal. After we win I'll be sure to drop your body, so your family can see you again in the Atlantic. I wonder what kind of furnels Seal's have though?" She sarcastically asked trying to piss me off. But it wasn't me she was pissing off. She was pissing off the one who actually had the weapon.

"Rider I would appreciate it if you'd stop talking. Reason being that, Yer breath could kill a Kraken, ye parrot-loving, mutinous rogue ... Splice the mainbrace!" I said like a smart ass. I could see by Rider's expression that she wasn't the happiest camper right now , and had accepted her loss. She started to laugh at it. But in all seriousness her breath could've been used as a poisonous gas during the Word Wars.

"Alright Lad you've got me there" as she said this a barrier was put up. It was vertical, so we were separated from our Servant. Shinji had a face of pure horror.

"Mahiro!" Saber yelled through the was. "Try to get out of here as fast as you can! I'll meet up with you at the exit of the building!" She added.

"Got it! I'll see you in a bit!" I called back. Shinji was still on his knees on the floor. "Get up!" I called to him, but he didn't respond. "Get up!" I repeated myself. Still no response from what seemed to be a lifeless body. "Get the fuck up!" I yelled one last time. This time I finally got a response. He looked up and could see tears rushing from his eyes. It was correct to assume that he was scared, but I knew that I had to leave so if he was staying put I'll just leave him here. "Do I need to repeat myself If you don't get the hell up then I'm going to leave you here!" I yelled. He didn't get up that time either. I started to walk away. I didn't get too far because I felt a weak grip in my leg.

"Don't leave me here!" He pleading with tears rushing down his face.

"If you don't want to be left the fuck here then get the hell up!" I yelled at him as I shook my leg free. "I'm sorry to break the news to you Shinji, but the world doesn't revolve around you. If you want something done in this death game you need to stand up on your own fucking legs and get it done yourself. If someone is there to help you that's great, but relying on others is going to be your downfall. You've been warned" I said this as I walked away. The thing was that we weren't that far into to the arena to begin with, but there were a few monsters that we'd, or I'd have to face on the way back. Shinji was right behind me looking down at the ground while we were walking. We kept wandering through this crystal clear path, but to our luck we didn't see any monsters here.

Now the two of us were in an open box playing field, but I guess it was more like a rectangle for it to be divided in half like the rest of the arena. That Cubic thing that Saber fought earlier had respawned or something. Can I beat it? Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

I took a fighting stance, and I have to say it felt quite natural. Standing on the balls of my feet I felt both balanced and composed. Like with Saber this thing went to the aggression first too. I was still standing after it had hit me, but lets just say that I lost more than a few feet of ground. Not even that. but that thing hits like a fucking truck. I went to hit it back, but it felt like I was hitting steel or something. This Cube wasn't something that you could just push over and beat. Hell if I want to continue to live then I have to escape from it. Next it went after my legs, but I managed to jump back to avoid the hit, but the landing… not so much. The way I landed twisted my right ankle. I was barely standing, but if I wanted to get through this I had to escape. I looked around and seen that Shinji was running towards the exit. Sadly I wasn't surprised. I stood still barely able to dip, duck, and roll from the attacks from the cube. But after awhile it gave up.

I started to limp toward the exit. Slowly, but surely I was getting there. I had finally made it to the door. I seen that Blond who I believed to be my servant. Falling into her arms from the exhaustion. Next thing I knew I woke up in the nurse's office. My ankle was feeling better.

"Mahiro you're awake thank goodness" Saber said.

"Um…. Yeah" I shyly stated.

"Weren't you scared to be in the arena all alone after Shinji had left you there?"

"No not really…"

"Why was that?"

"Well I kinda see it as this. I'd much rather be alone, than with the wrong person… And.. Saber that right person is you" I said with a smile. Saber's face was turning red. It seemed to be turning hot enough to melt ice on contact. Saber started to change the subject.

"Let's go back to the room you've been out a few days, and the elimination match is tomorrow." As Saber said this only one thing went through my mind. That thing was, shit! I got out of bed and started to walk. My ankle felt as if it were brand new. The two of us walked back to the room. Once we got there I went straight to my floor futon.

"Saber I'm going to lay low until the match tomorrow."

"No argument here. Before a big battle it is very important to be well rested and prepared" She said.

 **The Day of the Battle**

"Saber there's something that I need to tell you. Come to the bathroom" I called out to her.

"Okay what did you want to tell me that was so important?" She asked once she got to the bathroom.

"About when I ran away from you a few days ago I'm sorry, but I realized that I was losing to myself. Look do you see that?" I asked while pointing towards the mirror I was reflected in.

"Mahiro isn't that just your reflection?" She responded with another question.

"You're correct, but just because you're correct doesn't mean that you're right in this case. It may just be a reflection, but that person right here is the strongest opponent I'll ever face in my life. It's the same for you, as well as everyone else in this world too. So running away from my past was like losing to myself. So now that I realize this I won't ever let it happen again. I won't stand for it." As I finished saying this Saber applauded me.

"Well said Mahiro, but I only have one question for you. Are you ready to fight?" She asked in her serious voice.

"Let's go"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading. Also I would like to hear your thoughts on this story so far, as well as some things that I need Improvement on. Once again thank you for your support.**


	7. The Knight and the Pirate

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate Universe. The only thing I own is My OC Mahiro Ishida. As Keith King is owned by King Keith, author of The Defiant Ones. Please Support the Official Release.**

 **The Day of The Elimation Round.**

"Saber there's something that I need to tell you. Come to the bathroom" I called out to her.

"Okay what did you want to tell me that was so important?" She asked once she got to the bathroom.

"About when I ran away from you a few days ago I'm sorry, but I realized that I was losing to myself. Look do you see that?" I asked while pointing towards the mirror I was reflected in.

"Mahiro isn't that just your reflection?" She responded with another question.

"You're correct, but just because you're correct doesn't mean that you're right in this case. It may just be a reflection, but that person right here is the strongest opponent I'll ever face in my life. It's the same for you, as well as everyone else in this world too. So running away from my past was like losing to myself. So now that I realize this I won't ever let it happen again. I won't stand for it." As I finished saying this Saber applauded me.

"Well said Mahiro, but I only have one question for you. Are you ready to fight?" She asked in her serious voice.

"Let's go" I said looking her dead in the eye. The hallways seemed to be emptier than usual. To think that the number of people that will inhabit these halls after today will be cut in half. The living will drop from One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight, to Sixty-Four. But we all I guess signed up to play this dangerous game. It's hard to accept this, but after today my hands will either be stained, or nonexistent. That's okay with me, because I won't lose to scum like him! Saber and I kept walking down this lifeless hallway. I wonder if Mr. Red is gonna make it through this round? No I don't have time to worry about him, or anyone else now. This is survival of the fittest.

"Mahiro I know it's a little late to ask this, but do you know his servants identity?" Saber asked, but I couldn't tell is she was worried about the answer if I didn't know..

"Francis Drake.. Well that's who I assume it is from the information I collected throughout this week. But that's beyond the point. You promised me that you'd tell me your true identity when we win" I said with a smirk. It's weird I already know who she really is, but I just want her to tell me herself. It's weird I guess I just want her to tell me herself. I want her to actually open up to me. I don't want to understand her as a Servant, but as a human. That's what she is I don't see her as anything else, sure she's super strong and I wouldn't last a minute in the ring with her. She fight, but were partners and I truly want to understand her.

"It's a deal" She sighed in relief. The two of us kept walking. We were heading to the first floor of the school. The entrance to this "Battle Field" was there. We finally got there after a few minutes of walking in silence… No it was because I was nervous about the one bad outcome that could happen if I do something wrong..As we arrived at the entrance to the field Kirei was waiting there. This place is just filled with people I hate isn't it? That's beyond the point here though. Kirie was staring at me.. I couldn't figure out why though. Maybe he didn't like me? Hell if I care though. Shinji and his Servant Rider cam to the entrance. Saber and I glanced at each other. The air felt thick, but that was probably just my imagination. Right now my nerves felt all jumbled together.

"Are you two ready?" Kirei asked us both.

"Of Course I am" Shinji instantly replied. I didn't answer for a few minutes. I took a deep breath in through the nose, and out from the mouth. I felt relaxed after this. My nerves started to settle, and my mind began to turn clear again.

"As I'll ever be" I said calmly. Kirei nodded.

"Well then I wish the both of you the best of luck, and may the best man win" As he finished saying this the doors behind him began to open. Shinji and Rider walked in first. Then Saber and I soon followed. To my surprise that this was an elevator that took us there. I personally thought that it would be something like a gateway to another dimension, but it is what it is.

"So Mahiro I've been thinking that you should just let me win. We both know it's obvious that I'm going to win here, so why not just make it easier on the both of us and go without a struggle?" Shinji offered. Saber looked at me aswell as everyone else on the elevator. It was kinda like that time when you have an mean and nasty fart on the elevator, but everyone on it is looking at you. They're just staring at you with impatient eyes waiting for you to admit that you did it. But in my case they just want answer to a serious question.

"That's a nice offer and all Shinji, but I'll have to decline. If I hadn't known any better I'd guess you're scared. You're scared because of my chances of winning are larger than yours are." I mocked. Saber seemed to approve of my answer and went back to being calm.

"I'll make you swallow those word you low life garbage" Shinji yelled across the elevator. Just looking at him I could tell he was nervous. I could see sweat drip down from his face. Hell I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Call me what you want. You're scared of death. You signed up for this know that was of of the possible outcomes. So man the fuck up you hypocrite" Just as I finished saying this Shinji gritted his teeth. He started spitting out all of these insults, but I stopped replying to him. Which was pretty funny because he seemed to get really pissed off from this.

The elevator stopped. Then the doors began to open. The field wasn't to my advantage. It seemed to be more pirate like. I would bet that Kirei picked this field to give me a disadvantage. Fuck him. I won't let this get me. It was like an Astral Ocean, with a little shoreline where the four of us stood. It seemed to be really realistic. The waves crashing onto the shore sound authentic from what I remember. It even had the calming breeze that you'd feel if you were to go to the shore. But that breeze wasn't a pleasant one in this situation. No the atmosphere of killing intent ruined this little. Even though this breeze was pleasant for the time being Shinji and I squared off with one another. My hair started to move a little in the breeze.

Saber readied her sword. She was holding it with both hand with the tip pointed at Rider's direction, but still keeping the blade at an angle.

As Rider readied her dual flintlock pistols. One pointed at Saber, as the other was pointed at me.

Saber and I stood side-by-side. Some might call me naive for doing this. Hell maybe even an Idiot, or even worse. I wasn't doing this because I wanted to seem brave, or courageous. No this wasn't just her fight. This fight and victory belongs to the both of us. So as long as my legs and body work. No as long as I can still stand. She will never fight alone!

As on Shinji's side Rider was the only one that was standing on the front lines. Shinji chose to cower in the far back like a little coward. I almost feel bad for Rider. She has such a pathetic Master that she serves. But the two of them are just like a pot and kettle. They're one in the same. They both hope for basically the same thing, but Rider actually a morals in her life. As Shinji is… There isn't really a nice way to put this. He's just an asshole.

Rider fired first. The shot rang across the shore. The flame from the combustion came from the left pistol so this one was coming after me. Who'd guessed that something that old could travel so fast? Surely not me. I didn't even see it coming. But my luck must had been at an EX level. I'm saying this because Saber moved her blade to block the shot. It seemed to have reflected from the wind onto the sand. Once it hit a cloud of sand blasted up from the ground. I'm pretty sure that happened from the metal pellets original high speed momentum that it had, so when it reflected from the wind barrier blade a bit more force was added, so it pushed sand up.

But this science trivial matter wasn't really the important part. Deflecting it had its own backfire to it too. Though my life was saved. The sand clouded our vision. I couldn't see where Rider was. The second shot rang. I knew it was coming towards me, but I still had no idea where it was aimed at. Within moments I felt a sharp pain in my left foot. I looked down and seen that crimson red blood was gushing out. The golden sand beneath my feet as turning into an ugly shade of red. I took a knee.

"Mahiro are you alright!?" Saber called out. It didn't register in my head what she had just said. I was starting to feel a little light headed from the blood loss. My hearing sounded clogged. All I could hear was a bunch of mumbling.

Sticking my hand in front of me I chanted, "The world that I live in is filled with mysteries. Each step that I take will have an uncertain result. My path is unclear as well, but I call upon the light to rid my path of this darkness. Now show me the light of my future!". My world turned red. The only thing I seen was that three round were coming toward Saber. Two of the three were going to hit. One in arm, and one in the.. Oh God! It's a kill shot. Right in the head. I don't care if you are a super human. There's no way in Hell that she'd be able to survive that.

Without a moment's notice. I ignored all of the pain coursing throughout my body and pushed myself up. I still have the ability to stand! I can still fight! I ran as fast as I could. I kept going. I was able to get there in time. The shots rang the first one completely missed us, as the second hit my right arm, and not her left like it was supposed to. As the fatal head shot flew through the gap between us as I pushed her to safety.

The sand was beginning to clear up around us. I was still standing. Saber began to go after Rider. As I had a little theory I wanted to test out. What if the Healing magic would work on me? I focused Mana into my foot where I had gotten shot once. As I did this The wound started to close up. It didn't do much about that pain, but the bleeding started to stop. I repeated the process on my arm too. I was good as new!

I seen Saber take her first swing at Rider. But Rider caught the blade between the two pistols. As she pulled the pistols back it broke Saber's guard. Rider began to counter with a pistol wip to Saber's ribs. I started to move forward. As Saber fought Rider I'd deal with Shinji. I started to walk. The pain was stretching throughout all of my body. But this.. This wasn't going to stop me! I can still move! I still have energy! So I'm going to fight!

Shots started to ring through the surrounding area. As well as the clinking sound of them being deflected by Saber's sword. this must of been what it was like for the Allies to storm the Normandy, France. Running towards Shinji was like being an Ally soldier running up hill. The sand was being hit around me. If I didn't know.. This was the true definition of fear.

I wasn't any higher than Saber right now. Saber wasn't my Servant, nor was I Saber's Master. We were both soldiers in this battle field. We were both allies in arms. Well that's I see it anyway. We're an army of two. That's how I want I to fight. I don't care about our social status.

"Shinnnnjiiii!" I yelled running across the battlefield. He had a look of pure terror.

I got to his location and began to swing at him with a right hook. It connected! But it wasn't with Shinji, but with Rider's arm. I knew Saber had a face of confusion without even looking at her. I mean I would too. Fighting someone, but then they just disappear into thin air in the middle of the battle.

My fist was still on Rider's arm. The pistol was aimed at my face. Time began to slow for me. It was so slow that the wind barely felt noticeable. I was staring straight down the barrel. I could see her finger slowly pull back on the trigger. Clouds of smoke were starting to cloud my vision. But I still had momentum. I wasn't in a dead end yet. I still had an option. Just as the shot fired I dropped and used my momentum to slide under her legs. Just as I got up I put Shinji in a lock. On arm around his neck, and the other under his armpit.

"Now Rider. If you shoot at me he dies too" I called out to her. As Saber held her sword at her neck. "That's Checkmate"

"You're right" Rider Said as she dropped her weapons. "Sorry Arthur. Golden Wild Hunt!" She yelled out in the open. The ground around us started to shake. The tide got stronger around us. A wooden ship started to emerge from the water around us. I was lost in amazement. My grip on Shinji started to loosen and he escape. Rider and him flead to the giant ship. They were standing in the near distance. I could see Rider facing us from the the tip of the ship.

"So thats a Noble Phantasm?" I thought outloud. I could have Saber use her's, but we still have options, as they really didn't. "Saber don't use your Noble Phantasm unless I give the ok to do so!" I demanded. Saber nodded.

"So I'm assuming that you have a plan then?" She asked. I started to rub the back of my neck as she finished saying that. "Seriously!" She yelled after I did. She was a little angry at the fact that I told her not the use the thing to get an easy win and didn't have a plan.

"Alright let me explain how I see it. We had them in check, so in order for them to get out of check they had to use Rider's Noble Phantasm. But we still have places where we can move the King. Thus giving us more options on how to win." I Said. "No what I have a plan. Saber get on board that ship. Then go after Shinji. So I Rider fires those cannons it's gonna be at you, but she can't unless she wants the sink the ship too. Sorry for giving you the dangerous job, but only you can do it"

"Mahiro I understand and don't worry" She said as she took off. She was running across the water, like a Waverunner. But she was a gracious a Ballet Dancer while doing so. As she was running she drew Rider's fire., but that wasn't enough. There are more cannons that were being fired at me. Before Saber could even make it halfway to the ship she had to turn around to come to my aid. This cannon fire was consistent. It wouldn't stop. The ship kept closing in closer and closer. I seen Shinji doing something on what seemed to me a computer. Hands started to emerge from the sand. Then bodies. They started to engulf Saber.

"Saber!" I called out.

"Mahiro. Don't worry you'll figure something out. You always have and always will" She said before I couldn't see her any more. The ship began to dock on the shore.

"Land Hoo" Rider called out as she jumped down from the ship. Saber couldn't help me right now. I fell to my knees. "What was it you called this? Checkmate was it? Well you little seal any last words?" She asked pointing the gun to my head.

I grited my teeth. "Let her go" I mumbled.

I didn't quite catch that. Mind repeating it?" She mocked as she put her hand to her ear as if trying to hear better.

" Let her go. I SAID LET SABER GO GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled. A light a bright as the Sun started to emerge from the pile of bodies. It took us all by surprise. In a moments notice Saber came out of it. Before Rider could even pull the trigger she fell to the ground. I didn't even notice that Saber had swung at her. Saber held her sword in the air. Blood was gushing out of Rider's back. Then Saber flicked the blood off of her sword. it was covering some of the sand. She made her way back over to my side.

Shinji made his way down from the Ship to Rider's side. A barrier like the one that once divided us when we were in the Arena came and split is up again. But this time I was with Saber and not Shinji.

"Get up you worthless Servant!" He yelled with tears rushing down his face.

"Shinji We've been through this once before. Didn't I say that if we go we should just remember the goods and laugh about the bads?" Rider asked him.

"Shut up!" He demanded. His body was slowly starting to dematerialize. He was staring darts at me. "This is your fault it ended like this!" He yelled. I stopped looking at him and started to ignore his nonsense. "C'mon Mahiro I didn't mean what I said" He pleaded. "I know how about a rematch! We all know that you won because of a fluke and I was supposed to be the true winner!"

"Shinji sush! They won because they were the better team." She said to him. "White Seal" She called out to me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You know I hate your guts right" She sarcastically asked.

"Well aware" I responded.

"Well then now were on common ground" She smirked. "White Seal let me tell you something". "A pirates life isn't the safest, nor is it come with a pretty end as you can tell. But the end of your life isn't the important part. I'm saying this that depending on how you live now will affect it. Now I'm no Rocket Scientist here, but your eye's are soulless, or lifeless, or whatever. Anyone who had one glimpse of your face. But as a pirate my advice is just live in the moment. Worry about the now to change the future. Sure your past is what molded you, but you can't live life by how your life just on how it all went down before hand. You have to live like each day could be your last" As she finished saying this almost her whole body was gone. It's quite sad that she had to be with Shinji, but I can't change anything. Saber and I turned our backs to them

"Ya' know Francis Drake you're absolutely right. But I don't really know much about my past. So I guess I let the thought consume me. But I'll change I don't know when, but I'll figure out what I want, and who Mahiro Ishida truly is" I said. I said this doubting that she even heard me. Saber and I started to walk away from the first battlefield.

"C'mon Mahiro I'm not ready to die! I'm only eight! You're gonna let the blood of an eight year old be on your hands you sick bastard!" Shinji yelled as we walked away.

Saber and I left the same way we came in. Only the elevator was less crowded now. The doors were still open

"Rider this is your damn fault!" I head Shinji yell just as the doors began to shut. The ride going up was slow. Really slow. Like it felt like I was already in that elevator of years now. Rider did give me some good last advice, bu-but I still killed someone. That's not something that I myself am too proud of. The elevator finally went Ding, and the doors opened.

Stepping outside of it I seen Mr. Red leaning against the wall. I wonder who he's waiting for? Well I'm glad he's still alive.

"Good to see that you're still kickin' Little Boy" Was the first thing he said to me.

"Yeah I guess.." I mumbled out.

"Look I understand how you feel too. You're the same as me in a way. We both don't want to kill, but we need to in order to keep living. I'm just going to say this once. I don't expect you to be able to forget what you seen today, but I also don't expect you to want to remember either. Just know that this world here if survival of the fittest. If you're not willing to do what's needed to survive then you're better off being dead" He said. Right as he finished he began to walk away.

"Mahiro as much as I don't want to agree with him.. I just have to. He's absolutely right." Saber said in an attempt to comfort me.  
"I know that I don't want to accept it either, but it is what it is. I just want to call it a night"

"Good idea sleep would do us both some good" She immediately replied. The two of us began our walk there. "Mahiro are you going to be okay?" Saber asked sounding concerned. I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk. I had nothing to say, so I just kept walking. My silence didn't stop Saber though. She kept at it. I have to say that she does have remarkable persistence.

"Look Saber I just want to sleep" I said in an agitated voice. But it wasn't her I was mad at. No I was mad at myself. I almost let her get hurt so many times. I put her life in danger. If I say something like that I know her answer will be something like,'It's a Servant's duty to fight for their Master'. I'm not going to accept that answer! In my eyes she's a human. It's not just that I killed! No matter how much people try to say you did what you had to. Or something like this game is Survival of the Fittest. That still doesn't justify the act. Saber broke my train of thought.

"Mahiro we're here" She said as we just got to the door. She opened it, and we both went inside. I shut it behind me. Sleep and rest were the only things on my mind. I didn't really care about manners right now, nor did I care about proper adequate. I just walked over to the dresser and changed into sleepwear. Saber went to the bathroom to change. While she was in there I just got comfy in my futon. The lights were turned off, and my eyes were closed.

I heard the bathroom door open. I knew it was Saber being she was the only other person here. I was assuming that she was just going to walk into the bed, but I was wrong in this situation. She layed down right next to my, but she was using my chest as a pillow. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't blushing right now.

"Mahiro… Thank you for today. You fought with me and didn't sit back like any normal Master would do. At the time I was mad, but I was also happy to see that you'd done that for me" She said. It was in a low whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. "So Mahiro can I-?" She started to asked before I interrupted her.

"You can sleep her for the night if that's what you're asking" I answered before she could even finish.

"Thanks Mahiro" She said as she got herself comfortable. As I did the same, but then Saber spoke up. "Geez Mahiro your heart's beating like a racehorse" She said

"Just go to sleep!" I yelled embarrassed.

 **Author's Note:** **I'm not to sure if the battle was any good, but just bare with me here this was my first time actually writing a true fight scene, but I think I did pretty good on it. Thanks for reading this chapter of TWOSK. As well as I hope that you continue to read as the story progresses. From my understand It's only gonna get better. I'll try to get one hopefully two more chapters out before school starts on the 31st. Once again thanks for reading, and check out The Defiant One's.**

 **Chapter 8: Past 2. Look forward to it. Because I have a bunch of Ideas and events that I plan to put in it.**


	8. Past 2 (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon. I only own My OC Mahiro Ishida. Please support the official release.**

 **Mahiro Ishida Age 12**

The year was 2028, and class had just started. This as my Seventh Grade year. It had only begun recently. But like the past few years Arturia and I were in the same class again. It makes you wonder if us always being together is some weird form of fate? Well I'm not complaining. We just came back from Summer Vacation recently. This had to be about our first week back here. But just like everyday class flew by, like the birds heading South.

I made my way to Arturia's desk. She was still putting some of her books away into her bag. Placing my hand on her desk for support she looks up to me.

"Arturia tell the Geezers that I won't be home till late tonight" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to the gym to train. Coach said he has good news he wanted to give me today, and it's been the only thing on my mind ever since" I said starting to walk away. There was a pulling on my sleeve.

"I wanna see you do your training. You seem to like it a lot, so show me what it is" Arturia pleaded. But the way she said that, it seemed to be more like a demand rather than a request. Not just that, but who could say no to her? I know I can't.

"Fine" I sighed out. "I have to stop by the Orphanage anyway. I need to pick up my shoes, and gym bag" I added as we started to take our leave. We walked down the back streets. Everything seemed to be so lively around here. But it gave away a good atmosphere. The people all seemed to be in good spirits. Maybe because school was out and it was Friday, or perhaps the adults were happy that the children had to return to school now. Well anyway whatever the cause it was pleasant. I was just happy to be with Arturia. When she was around the sun shined brighter, and the sky seemed clearer.

"So Mahiro what do you think this good news is?" She asked while we were walking. I didn't reply immediately. I walked thinking. She could tell that too, so she waited in response.

"I have no idea" I said rubbing the back of my head. Her jaw dropped right after I had said this. Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by this. I did build up her suspense just to shoot it down with that answer.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Do I look like I am?" I replied with another question looking directly at her.

"No" She sighed out. Well that conversation lasted longer than expected. Not to long after she said that we arrived at the Orphanage. Home-Sweet-Home as I would call it. We walked in. The wooden floors creaked a bit. But other than that t wasn't all that bad. The walls were painted and the whole place was furnished too. It was actually pretty cosy here. But a little too lively in here from the little ones playing.

"Oh you two are back already?" The Mother said. Well that's what Arturia and I called her anyway.

"Yeah, but I'm going to the gym" As I said this Arturia nudged my shoulder. I cleared my throat. "I mean Arturia and I are going to the gym"

"That's fine, but don't get home too late" She said. That's what I liked about her she trusted us enough to let us out late.

"We'll be back before eight" I said walking off into my room. Arturia followed me to the door. I grabbed my gym bag and shoes. I grabbed a change of clothes, then put them on. It was a usual pair of black sweat pants, and shirt, along with my white Zip-Up Hoodie with black sleeves. I walked out of the room and seen that Arturia was still just leaning against the wall. "You should probably get changed too" I said looking at her in her school uniform.

"Be right back" She said as she walked over to her room. I sat on the floor waiting patiently for her to make her exit from the room. I started to close my eyes and think. But within moments of just waiting there for her to come out I felt a flick on my forehead. "How do I look?" She asked. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt.

"It looks good on you" Was all I could muster out. She stuck her hand out to help me up. It was soft and warm. It was also small compared to my hand. I got up and grabbed my bag. The two of us made our way through the Orphanage. I was getting the stare from all of the little kids in the building. Well anyway we made it out. The streets still seemed to be lively as they were earlier. The gym wasn't to far away from the Orphanage, so it had a nice walk with it. he Autum breeze flowing through the air was pleasant.

"So Mahiro why do you like boxing?" she asked while we were walking.

"That's a good question. Well I like that it's self reliant. Also it's not all about the fight I just love the sport" I replied to her. "Well were here" I added. I seen that Arturia looked up to read the sign above her. "Barrett Boxing Gym" it read. I walked in front of her to open the door. She walked in

"My my Mahiro aren't you chivalrous?" She playfully said. Hearing her say this brought a blush to my face. When we walked in the gym was basically empty. I was the the only Trainee there. Well at least coach was there. None of the heavy bags were touched, nor was anything else.

"Ishida you're here already? Alright get to work" Was coaches greetings to me. Well he was old. maybe in his sixties, but the man knew what her was doing. He had wrinkles on his face, but not many. He was around my height of Five foot Four Inches.

"Yes sir" I said as I dropped my bag and hoodie to grab a rope. Once I got one I made my way to the middle of the floor. I began to jump, slowly acceleration as I was doing so. Once I got the rhythm I started walking in place at higher speeds. I seen that Arturia was watching in what seemed to be amazement. The bell rang signaling that the three minute round was over. I walked over to Arturia

"So Mahiro is this regular? You know what you're doing so far?" She asked sounding confused.

"Yeah" I said. The bell rang signaling that the minute break was over. I went back to my rope jumping. But as quickly as it started it stopped. I went back to talk to Arturia between rounds. I had just finished my tenth round, then Coach brought me over for Mitt-Punching.

"One-Two" He called out. Just as he finished saying that the sound that the gloves made as they connected with the mitts echoed throughout the gym. "One-Two-Three" He called out. They made the same connecting sounds too. But right after the left hook Coach swung at me with the mitt. The was a simulation of a hook coming to the face. I rolled under it, then countered with a left hook. We kept at this process for awhile. Maybe fifteen, or twenty minutes. I seen that when he took off the gloves that the palms of his hands were beat red.

"Sorry I might of gotten a little carried away" As I finished saying this Coach tussled my hair and gave me a smile.

"You did good kid. Be proud that you can hit hard. You have a talent for this sport so best take advantage of it." He said. I seen him signal Arturia to come over to where we were standing.

"Yes sir?" She asked as she got over to where we were.

"So Young ma'am. What's your relationship with Mr. Ishida over here? He seemed to have a brighter fire in his eyes then usual" As he finished saying this both Arturia and I began to blush.

"Shut up!" I yelled trying to cover his mouth to prevent any further embarrassment. But to my luck he stopped after that..

"Okay.. Okay kid I'm just messing with ya'" Just as he said this both Arturia and I sighed in relief.

"So what was that news that you got for me?" I asked. Both Arturia and I had an anxious look on our face.

"That? Okay Kid I got you a Four Round fight for next week. It's in the Junior division, so You'll be fighting someone just as old as you are." Just as he finished saying this I skipped around with glee. "It's next Saturday, so I'm assuming that you want it?" He asked.

'Yeah!" I immediately responded to him.

"Alright good. You're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow, so be ready" He said.

"Yes sir!" I said walking over to my bag. I was standing still, but jumping for joy. Arturia and I soon left the gym. "Hey Arturia what time is it?" I asked while walking

"Like 6:30(P.M.) why?"

"No reason just curious on how much time I have to get homework and all done that's all"

"Okay.. Mahiro could you help me with the homework?"

"Sure, but I need to get a shower first, then we'll do the homework okay?"

"Yeah" just as she said this we arrived at the Orphanage. I made my way inside. I was welcomed by the stares of the people inside. Putting on a fake smile I managed to wave to them. "Mahiro?" Arturia asked.

"Um… Nothing.. I'm gonna get a shower. So when I get out where do you wanna meet to do HomeWork?" I asked as I started to walk ahead.

"My room" Is the place that Arturia chose to work at. I didn't really mind. She was the only Girl her age here, so it was gonna be peaceful there. Not only that I was pretty happy to get away from those gleaming stares.

Also the shower itself was a bad call either. I felt like was sweating like a pig. Oh well who care? I have a fight coming up! I've always have been wanting to try something like this, but I never thought that it would be so soon. I didn't spend too long in the shower. So I got out I grabbed my change of clothes, then got dressed. I hope I didn't keep her waiting long? From my memory of last time… Let's just say it isn't pretty when you make Arturia wait so long that she turns impatient. That is one of the many redo's that wish I could have. I remember it like it as yesterday.. Then again it might of been yesterday. Getting the cold shoulder from her is like getting hit by a truck. It's not a good place to be.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to Arturia's room. It was surprisingly clean in there. So this s a girl's room? It's kind of like how they are in those Manga I read. I've never been in one, but I was still shocked how this one out of all of them was the one that seemed to be the most like the ones in the manga. Eh. It is what it is.

"Geez Mahiro couldn't you at least knock first?" Arturia jokingly said.

"Sorry" I shyly said looking towards the ground.

"Well anyway Mahiro how do I do this?" She asked pointing at the math we were assigned. I sighed at the fact that she didn't really understand the easy math we were assigned. The two of us went to work. Well in other words I finished my homework while trying to help her. Once she finished her's I went back to my room. I felt exhausted from today's work, but I love it.

The next day came and as usual Artura and I left to go to school. We always walked the same way everyday. The Autumn breeze was blowing past us. It had a kind and welcoming feel to it. Arturia ran in front of me to her group of friends. I stayed behind and didn't go near them.

"Mahiro c'mon!" I heard her call towards me. I waved my hands and shook my head signaling that I didn't want to. She had a childish pout after me telling her thing. Her whole group stopped and stared at me. If only looks could kill I'd be a goner. With them looking at me like that it was like I could see a dark aura being produced out of them. Their looks stopped me dead in my tracks. I might of just learned the true definition of fear today. My legs were shaking. It was different though. They were shaking worse than the times when I get beat up pretty badly when I spar. Arturia started to stomp towards me. I could see something that looked like blood lust in her eyes. This is the end isn't it? I'm gonna die here! She grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me along with her and her friends.

One of her friends was a brunette that had peach colored skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that went down to her mid-back. The other was blond with short hair maybe just a little longer than mine, with violet eyes and glasses. As the last was a red headed with light skin and blue eyes. The sad part of this whole thing was that we were all in the same class, but I didn't even know their names.

"Okay Mahiro. That's Autumn" She said pointing to the brunette. " That's Britney, or Brit" She said pointing to the blond. "And lastly that's Hanna" She said pointing to the red head.

"It's nice to meet you" Was all I managed to stay.

"Same" They all said in unison. We all started to walk. But I really wouldn't consider being dragged by Arturia's Gorilla grip was walking.

"Okay Arturia you can let go now" I said to her while being dragged along with her.

"Oh, but Mahiro if I let you go you'll just walk slow just so you can get us. In truthful matters you'd prefer to walk alone, but that isn't normal" She said with a smile. Her friends started to giggle at her comment. After hearing her say that it made me realise something. When Arturia wants something, and is someone is involved with it it. Even if she is the one that puts you there without your consent. It's kinda like the Mafia in some manner. But in only one way though. Once you're in there's no way to get out. But the main thing was that being dragged to school wasn't very fun. Even so in due times we arrived at the school.

The awkward stares of the fellow students soon followed as they seen me being dragged in.

"Can I go now?" I asked as I was still being dragged around.

"Nope" was her immediate response. Sighing I felt the ground. "Mahiro if you keep sighing about this I'll keep you there permanently!" She yelled. It was more of an agitated yell then one of anger though. I didn't respond to her which I think really pissed he off. Oh well. All's well and end okay I guess.

I stood up and made my way to the classroom. I could honestly tell that Arturia was mad, but didn't know from what. I might be smart, but I'm an idiot when it comes to women. The bell had rung and class had started. Our normal teacher wasn't here for today, so all we had were two work sheets. One for Math, and one for English. I was able to complete the both of them in about twenty minutes. I pulled out a book and started to read. There was a thumping that was heading towards me, but I wasn't paying attention onto who it was, or did I really care.

"Mr. Ishyda" It was a man's voice. A pretty deep one too, so it had to be the Substitute.

I looked up at him. "It's Ishida. Mahiro Ishida" I said looking at him.

"Well then my apologies, but why aren't you doing your work?!" He demanded.

"I finished" I said showing them to him.

"Oh really? If they're not at least a 90% on each you're staying after school to redo them" As he said this the whole class stared at me. I was pretty sure they were waiting for my next comment. I might of had a reputation of being kind of a smart ass to adults.

"Alright" Was all I said to him while I started to read my book. But I wanted to say Yeah that's not going to happen. He stomped over to the desk. I guess he thought of me as some kind of slacker, and not someone who just understands this. I seen through the corner of my eye that he picked up the red pen just thinking that it was all wrong. I have to say waiting from him to turn his proving a point face to a face of disappointment was pretty entertaining. I watched as he held the red pen high, but couldn't put it to the paper. He looked through both of them multiple times, but couldn't find anything wrong. Only thing I saw the pe write was 100 twice. He glared at me, so I returned the favor by giving a smirk showing my victory. I guess that her took it as me saying 'Shoot for the stars, it'll make it more fun when I kick you back into the dirt'. I seen that he was gritting his teeth at the fact that her lost to a twelve year-old. But what can he do? The bell rang signifying that lunch break had just started. Arturia walked up behind me.

Mahiro you really shouldn't have done that. I bet he's pissed at you now" She exclaimed, then hit me on the back of the head.

"He had it coming" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You still shouldn't of!" She yelled at me. It was long until that school day and ended and my week of training began.

 **Fight Night (One Week Later)**

"Mahiro are you ready they'll call your name soon" Coach said as he just finished wrapping my hands. The two of us were waiting in the green room, or waiting room. All that there was to it was just a bench to sit on and open space.

I got up and started to throw some punches around to warm up. "Even if I wasn't it's too late to back out now"

"That's the spirit kid! Now remember what I told you, and the training too. Also put on a good show. I hear that there are sponsors out there, so if you're lucky you might get yourself one too." My coach said. There was a knocking on the door.

"Ishida you're up in five" The man said. Coach put on a pair of white gloves, with some black on them. They matched my trunks, and shoes. He threw a towel over my shoulder.

"C'mon kid show em' what you're made of" He said patting me on the back, and leading me out the door.

"Right!" I said right back to him. The two of us walked through the hallway. We kept walking and we came to the door. I took a deep breath, and there had to be at least five hundred people at an amature boxing match. It was a big stadium though. I heard the announcer get on the mic.

"Alright folks now we have a junior boxing match. Both of these Fighters are twelve years of age and they're ready to show us what they're made of. In the Red corner, from Max Hand's Gym we have Alex Cross!" He announced. It was maybe a few inches taller than me. He had short brown hair and long arms. But above all he had a face that didn't look twelve at all to me. Even so once his name was announced the crowd went wild. Coach did say that his record is three-to-zero. "Now in the blue corner, from Barrett Boxing Gym. The New Comer, the Underdog. Ladies, and Gentlemen give it up for Mahiro Ishida" When My name was called the crowd was screaming too, not as loud as they did for Alex.

"C'mon Mahiro you got this!" I heard a group of familiar voices yell towards me. I looked and seen it was a bunch of people from my class, and the Orphanage too. I seen Arturia and the others from school holding up sigh that had 'Fight On!, Don't give up!. etc' on them. I have to say I didn't expect that many people there for me.

"Ya' see that kid. They came for you so don't let them down" Coach said as he put my mouthpiece in. The Ref stepped into the ring. He was an old guy, but not as old as Coach.

"Cornermen out!" He said. Alex and I walked to the middle of the ring. "Alright this a four round fright. Three knock downs in one round you're out. There is a standing eight count. Now I want a nice clean fight. Touch gloves" As he said that we did. I was a little nervous, but that all went away once the bell rang. I took my normal stance with my left out a bit further, so I could throw a quicker jab. Alex held a tight defensive stance. But to my surprise he was the first to go to the aggression. He had a clean jab to the face, but I managed to weave away from the straight right that followed, then rolled under the left hook that came right after. He didn't have his left all the way back yet, so I used that chance to counter his combo with a right hook to the ribs. He faltered back a bit.

"That's the way kid!" I heard coach yell. The crowd roared in the background of us. I started to take a few steps forward. I didn't put much power into them, so I could lure him in closer to me. I assumed that the Jabs felt like a pebble was being thrown at you. But not to my luck he got used to them, and when I wasn't paying attention he hit me with a left uppercut. There wasn't much force in it because he didn't throw his weight into it, but I sure felt it. I went back at him. The two of us were at an exchange of blows in the middle of the ring. Neither of us were going to budge an inch. No matter how hard we hit each other our legs stayed perfectly still. I don't know how long we were at that spot, but the bell had rung. I walked over to my corner.

"How ya feelin' kid?" Coach asked.

"I've been better, but I think I hit harder then him" I said.

"Yeah I've noticed that too" He said. He gave me a little bit of water. Then put the mouthpiece back in.

 **0000**

 **Present Time Mahiro Ishida Age 16**

What's this weird pain I'm feeling? I started coughing. I didn't have time to cover my mouth, so it was pretty disgusting. But thanks to that I felt a dense drop of something fall on my face. I pushed myself up. The world around me seemed like it was spinning. I heard a thump, but knew that it was just Saber who was laying on my chest tonight.

"Mahiro are you ok?" She asked.

"..." I couldn't say anything. No matter what I tried to say it wouldn't come out. My throat felt like it was clogged but from what? Nevermind that I couldn't even clear my throat to talk.

"Mahiro" She called out. I made my way into the bathroom. Hovering over the sink I looked in the mirror. On my face and bangs of my hair were spots of red. I start coughing again, but this time it wouldn't stop. Crimson red was rushing out of my mouth. Thinking back to the battle I did take more damage than Saber, but… The magic I used only healed the outside of the wound. The original white sink looked as if it had started to turn pinkish on the outside of it. The blood was staining it.

Through the corner of my eye I seen Saber peaking through the door. "Mahiro I'm sorry this is all my fault" She said almost falling into tears". I still couldn't say anything to her. The only thing I could do was shank my hands saying that it wasn't her fault through body language. But it didn't last long before that bloody cough was back at it again. "Mahiro!" Saber called out as she rushed towards me. She started to at my back. No matter what happened the bloody flow wouldn't stop. I was feeling light headed. still coughing I started to lose consciousness. Blood was dripping from my face onto the floor. Looking straight in front of me I saw a bright light. But that light soon faded into darkness.

 **0000**

 **Mahiro Ishida Age 12 (Round 2)**

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the hall. I went to the center of the rind and the two of us touched gloves. The fight was in the second round, but we were both breathing heavy. My arms felt a little heavy too. I went on the aggression this time. Throwing my punched like an In-Fighter should. Short, tight, and quick. While I was in my preferred range of combat I mainly was throwing hooks at him. They all were connecting and he couldn't hit back, so i seemed to be in the safe zone. I knew each hook was doing it's full potential of damage, but he was holding his round good too. I have to respect him for that much. We had to be about a minute in the round, but my barrage didn't last long after that. He managed to get himself back, while I was moving forward hitting the air. I was losing my balance. He took this to his advantage and hit me in the chin with a right uppercut.

I fell straight down. But I was still conscious. My legs felt like jelly. They were trembling. I wasn't scared, but it didn't hurt either.

"1" I heard the Ref call. I'm feeling sleepy.

"2". It would just be easier to close my eyes and have it all fade away.

"3" I did my best coach. I really did.

"Kid get up! I know you have more fight in ya'" I heard coach call out to me.

"4" Coach I really wanna get up, but I can't…

"5"

"I-SHI-DA! I-SHI-DA! I-SHI-DA!" I heard the crowd chant my name.

"6"

"MAHIRO! Get up and fight! You promised me you'd never lose if I was around now keep your promise!" That… That was Arturia's voice calling out to me. She's right. I need to stand. I got myself onto one knee.

"7". I need to stand! The fall is only half the fight!

"8". I'm going to rise up from the flames and fight for those who cheer my name!

"9" as he called to this count I was standing upright. The crowd cheered. I held my guard up. "Kid can you continue?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Box!" He called out. I went charging straight towards Alex. The kid seemed to have a look of confusion on his face. Normally someone would be down for the count after getting hit like that, but.. I want to win!

From his surprise her threw a wild hook which I managed to roll under. Then I countered with a straight right to his chest. The punch knocked the air out of him. He wasn't going to go down that easily, but I didn't plan on losing here. His guard as broken from him losing his breath so I went to add a left uppercut to this mix of thing. But right before it connected the bell rang signifying that the round has ended. I walked over to coach. He took my mouthpiece out and gave me some water.

"You're doin' great kid. Now what's your plan this round?" He asked, Still trying to catch my breath.

"Knock him out" was all I could say. Coach didn't seem confused, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Alright kid you're not one who's all talk. So let's see you back up those words of yours". The bell rang. I was going to make this the third and final round. Both of us were kinda out of steam now, but.. I still had one trick up my sleeve. Before I even had time to react Alex came charging at me. He was throwing a bunch of hooks, and jabs leading me around the ring. Adventually he led me to a corner. Coach had a worried look in his eye, but I smirked at him. I need him to throw a straight right at me. Once that punch is thrown I win. Game set and matched. But what are the chances that he'll throw one.I was looking at his right shoulder absorbing all the hits being thrown at me. It's coming!

I ducked under it and stepped forward. I readied a left uppercut and propelled myself up. While going up I had a little up. This punch as Floyd Patterson's Gazelle Punch. Alex went down after a hit to the chin. The Ref came over and called the fight. He raised my glove in the air, as the bell ringing wouldn't stop so the audience knew.

"The winner of this Junior Featherweight Division match is Mahiro Ishida by knockout!" The Ref called out. The crowd was cheering around me. I was pretty beat up myself. I could only see clearly through one eye. I made my exit from the ring and Coach helped me out. I was leaning on his shoulder, and we left with the loud cheering behind me.

Coach and I were in the Prep Room and I was sitting down on the bench.

"That was one Hell of a fight kid. But one question when did you learn the Gazelle Punch?" He asked.

"I remember you said something about how you like that move, so I took the time to practice and learn it. So this seemed to be as good of a time as any to try it out.." I replied.

"Well good job kid" He said. There was a knocking on the door, then it opened. It was Arturia and her five friends who came in.

"Mahiro!" Arturia said as she came in.

"Can we save the lecture for la-" I was about to say until I was interrupted by her embrace.

"Ooooooooo" All of her friends said in unison. Then there was another knock at the door. Two more people came in. It was an adult blond male and a kid who seemed to be about my age that looked a lot like him.

"Excuse me . I am the CEO of the Harway Organization. We would like to sponsor you" The older man asked.

"Are you kidding?" Coach asked. "Of cours-" He started to say before I interrupted him mid-sentence.

"I wouldn't mind, but what can you offer me? Also why do you want me to do so?" I asked the older man.

"Good questions indeed. We can offer you money. As we want you to do this to spread our name world wide. No more no less. We will get you fights from people around the world" He said.

"Fights around the world? Huh that seems like it'll be fun. Coach is it a good deal?"

"Very.. You're only twelve and you have a sponsor, so that's great. Also from what he said there isn't any catches to it either" He said.

"Alright I'll accept, but only under one condition." I said to the man.

"What you that be?" He asked.

"I still get to train under Coach at the Barrett Boxing Gym" I said. "If I go Coach goes with me"

"That's doable" He said. The two of us shook hand, then Arturia finally got off of me. "Alright kid next weekend we'll pick you up and take you to the Harway Manner. Now take care" He said as he started to make his exit.

 **The Following Moday**

Honestly when the day started I thought that it was going to be a normal day, but I was dead wrong. Arturia and I were walking to school like we usually do, but I was getting looks by a bunch of people going down the street.

"Mahiro it seems like you made quite a name for yourself" Arturia said walking beside me.

"Did I? Oh well… It is what it is." I sighed out.

"Geez live a little. You hate to draw attention to yourself don't you?"

"With a passion" I instantly replied. Arturia started to giggle at that. I didn't say anything that funny, or at least I didn't think so. The two of us walked through the entrance of the school. All of the eye's were on us. Oh great! I don't know how exactly it started, but everyone around us was clapping. My face filled with embarrassment I stomped off. Once class started it was the same thing over again. Everyone was either talking about me, or staring at me. I have to say I hate it, but I gritted my teeth and just was hoping for the day to pass.

But in the end with my luck.. My whole week at school, as well as off of the campus was like this. Arturia got a good kick out of it, but I hated it.

 **Saturday (Weekend)**

The long week filled with both discomfort and disgust had finally past us. I couldn't put into words how happy I am from no having to deal with constant stares at me. Not only that but today was the day when I officially get to meet with my Sponsor. Once I woke up I got a shower and prepared myself for what the day would have in store for me. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I just settled with a pair of dark jeans, and my favorite white, and black zip-up hoodie.

I walked and waited outside. The Fall breeze flowed through my hair. It was a nice day out. There weren't any clouds out, and the sun wasn't too bright.

"Mahiro so you're going?" Arturia asked sitting on the step.

"Yeah, but I'll be back late tonight, so don't worry yourself too much okay" Was all I could say to her. It wasn't that I felt bad that I was leaving, but it wasn't like me to go somewhere without her.. So to best describe it.. It was awkward. A large black Limo pulled up right in front of the Orphanage. The dark tinted window in the back began to roll down.

"Well if it isn't the Harway's Amature Boxer" The Man said. "Get in"

"Alright." I said as I was walking to the car. Arturia was looking at me as I was leaving, as if she were about to tear up.

"Little Girl don't worry about him. He's in good arms. I'll have him back by night time". Him saying this seemed to have calmed her down. The car drove away. In the distance I saw her waving to me as I left.

"Where exactly is this manner?" I asked Mr. Harway.

"Next city over. London" He said. From my life living in Britain I've never been to London, so it was kind of excited to see it. He had occasional small talk with me just to pass the time while we were driving to the manner.

Once we got there it was… It was a home that seemed like it could put the Royal Palace to shame. It was a beautiful house that just seemed to be perfect in every way what-so-ever.

"Here we are Mr. Ishida" He said. The car pulled up towards the entrance to the home. The doors were opened by Butlers . The two of us walked through the marble pillars and into the home.

I have to say it was huge here. This had to be even bigger than my school.. The floors were shiny, and it was just like a mansion that you'd see out of a movie.

"Now -" He started to say until I interrupted him.

"Mahiro will do"

"Very well, then Mahiro. This is my son Leonardo" He said pointing to the little blond kid. That was the kid who was with him when he went into the Prep Room last week. "Now follow me into the office so we can conduct our business" He said leading the way. I didn't say a word and followed in silence. We walked into the room. It was a fairly sized room.

The floor and walls had a wooden display on them. He had a desk, and bookshelf too. It seemed to be peaceful, but there was a strong tension building between us in this room. He took a seat and signaled for me to take the one across from him.

"Alright so Mahiro since you're the Harway's Fighter now take this." He said slipping me a envelope. I opened it up and seen that it had £1000 in it. I was in shock because that right there was a lot of money for a Twelve Year-Old to have.

"Ar-are you sure" Once I said this he nodded.

"Consider it a payment from your first fight. So Mahiro until this Summer you're going to have localized fights showing the Harway name. Now you winning will give us a good name, but losing won't. So I expect you to try your best in your fights. If you do there's more where that came from. But once the Summer starts, then were going to have you in fights international" He said.

"O-ok" I said, as I nodded.

"Glad we have a mutual understanding now would you care to join us for lunch?" He asked. Mr. Harway seemed like a good guy. I had, nor do I have any reason not to trust him. I put the £1000 in my pocket and followed him to the dining hall. When we sat down he seemed to be pulling out all of the stops, or maybe this was his normal type of meals. A group of chiefs came in with five dishes of lobster. It was Mr. Harway Mrs. Harway, Leonardo, me, and someone who seemed to be very shady sitting at the table.

The only thing that was going through my mind at the time was the fact that I needed to be as proper as possible around these people. This was a huge change from the Orphanage that I was used to eating at, but it is what it is. Change can be a good thing once in awhile right? I was eating not saying a word. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but it might of come off that way. I just didn't know what to say to these people that would make a decent conversation. Fancy rich people are hard to communicate with.. "If only she were here" I thought out loud. Not realizing what I had just said everyone was looking at me. No! Not this shit again! Why the stares. It's always those damn stares.

"So Mahiro by she you mean that blond girl who was with you in the Prep Room, and on the steps when I came to pick you up?" Mr. Harway asked. I guess I'm like an open book huh?

"I guess that's who I'm thinking of…" As I said this I started to blush. Mr. Harway started to laugh at my face, and comment.

"Mahiro was? Out of curiousity why did you dye your hair white?" Mrs. Harway asked. I was a little shocked by the question, but I would probably think it was dyed too if it wasn't me.

"Actually it's natural. I was born with this color and it's never going to change. It's like a sign of hope to me if that makes any sense." I said to her. The rest of the meal was continued with small talk.

Only the beginning of the day was dedicated to the Sponsorship. The rest of the day was them having me over as their guest. For one day which was today I got to see and have the finer things in life.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry about this.. Yeah for the Past 2 I'm going to need to break it into two parts. Reason being that if I didn't it might just end up being over 16000 words, so I don't wanna go overkill on it. Well if you haven't read my Bio on the author page, or whatnot. I'm taking some characters in. I will only be taking about three if I get any, but if you want one just send it in either a PM, or leave it in the reviews. If I get any then I do, but if I don't I'll just wing it a bit. All you have to do if you want a character is give His/Her name, appearance, personality, age, and preferred Servant(Both Class, and Identity). The Master has to be an OC, but your Servant can be one used in the universe (Except Ruler. No Ruler at all). For example: Say you want Rider of Black. I have no idea what it is gender wise. I think it's a girl, but the Wiki states otherwise. But if you want Rider of Black then that's all there is to it. You can change the gender of servants, or even come up with your own (Achilles as a Rider), or something like that, but if you change it's original character design then please try to describe it. Once again thank you for reading.**


	9. Story Update!

Hey guys it's me. This is just a little update on the series. Well basically this is what's going down.. School has started once again, so update speed will be a little slower (More than likely a lot slower…), but no need to fear I'll try to update the series a frequently as possible. Currently Past Pt 2 is in progress I currently about 30% completed it so far, so all I ask is that you guys can bare with me through this "struggle".

Also I wanna the Guest(s) who left the five reviews a few days back. I'm not really sure if it was one person, or more than one person, but thanks for the support! All the reviews that I get help me become a better writer, thus giving you (The Reader) better, and more enjoyable content to read.

But I've been checking the views TWOSK has so far 1,200 view! Well not exactly maybe a little more than that, but you get the picture. I had a feeling that I'd break a thousand, but didn't expect it to happen within a little over three months, so thank you all!


	10. Past 2 (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** **All ownership of the Fate/ Series goes to Type-Moon. I only own my OC(s). Please support the official release.**

At the start of it all fighting for the Harway's wasn't really bad. Fighting for them I was able to make a lot of money. Just fighting around England making hundreds upon thousands for just little fights. Yes the pay was well worth the expense, but… It wasn't until the Summer of that year. This Summer I found out that I was just a Pawn. A Pawn in this fucked up plan they had.. They were using me.. Using me as a cover up.

 **Summer 2029**

After all of the fights in England I was going on what you'd consider a tour. With the Harway family as my sponsor. To my luck they're letting Arturia com with us, so I'm not that discomfortable.

"So Mr. Harway where are we going?" I asked him while the three of us were in the back of the car. It was Mid-August. Arturia sat quietly just kicking her feet out and back.

"Japan… To be more exact Fuyuki City, Japan" He said. Shock turned over and I was stiff as a board. It was painted red in that city. A cold shiver flew up my spine from the horrible memories that the city gave me. It was like my soul popped out of my body. I was sitting on the seat like a dead corpse. But with one touch I was back.

"Mahiro are you okay?" Arturia asked.

"Yes Mr. Ishida. If you're not up for it I could cancel the fight for you" Mr. Harway said. I cleared my throat, and rubbed my nose.

"Um.. I think I be fine.." I half-heartedly said back to him. I seen Arturia was concerned. I gave her a fake smile to put her at ease. She seemed to believe it, but I doubt that she did.

"Well that's good to hear" said with a devilish smirk. Arturia was gritting her teeth. I basically told her to calm down.

 **Fuyuki City, Japan**

The plane landed at the airport and the three of us got off. My heart started to race faster, and faster. The room was spinning. Was this home, or was this a living Hell?!

"AHHHHHhhhhhhh!" I yelled out in frustration. I fell onto my knees and and began holding my ears. No! No! No! NOOOooo! Calm down! You need to calm down Mahiro! You're making this worse for yourself now.

The crowd of people around us were all stopped in their place staring at me. They must've thought that I was some kind of crazy person. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to look up, I was an embarrassment. I looked down at the ground and saw that there was a small puddle.

"Mahiro are you okay?" Arturia asked looking at me on the same level of ground. She looked down and seen the puddle of tears piling up on the floor. She started to take a few steps back. This must've been the first time she seen me cry. Throughout my time in England never once have I shed a tear. No matter what happened to me. Never! I mean never!

"Mr. Harway is he going to be okay!?" Arturia panicked. She sounded like she was scared of something. No.. It sounded like she was about to cry. I'm.. Not going to let that happen. I won't make her cry, unless they're tears of joy. I need to wipe away the tears and stand up. I closed my eyes and started to take a deep breath.

Starting to stand on my own I faced her. "I'm fine.. Just who do you think I am?" I managed to say to her. My eyes were bloodshot red from crying. "So shall we get going?" I asked .

The three of us left the Airport. People were clearing a path and staring at us from the little scene that I made in public. It had to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened in my life. We made our way outside and hitched a ride in a cab that took us to our hotel.

"Mahiro your fight is a week from now. Also this week in the Summer Festival, so you kid should enjoy your selves" Mr. Harway said trying to lighten up the mood.

 **The Next Day (Summer Festival)**

The sun was setting on the wonderful day. There was a sudden breeze that flew through the air. Looking up at the sky that began to turn into a shade of orange. It was calming. I felt like all of my worries began to drift along with the wind.

The path that the festival was on was pretty crowded, but somewhat manageable. It sorta seemed like the streets in London during rush hour. I felt a soft warm presence touching my hand.

"Mahiro.. How do I look?" The shy Arturia said looking at the ground. She was wearing a dark blue yukata with a yellow flowered design on it. It was held on by a BIG yellow ribbon tied around her waist.

Just looking at her put me at a loss for words. This was the time when the say "She took my breath away" was actually true.

"You look great. It really suits you." I said to her. Then again she would look good in anything she wears, but I can't say that. She slowly raised her head and made eye contact with me. I was wearing my usual white and black clothing.

"Y-y-you really think so!?" She exclaimed. Her face was beat red. Steam was coming from her face, like a pot of boiling water. She quickly got out of her daze and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Mahiro. I wanna see the festival." She said dragging me through the crowd.

She lead me to the very first stand of many that are here.

"Mahiro what's that?" She asked like a little kid in a candy store seeing a bunch of new candy. Her eyes were just lit up with excitement. It would break her heart if I said no.

"Oh.. That.. I'm pretty sure that it's a game where you try and win a fish." I said to her.

"Mahiro-Kun can we play?!" She said. After her asking like that there's no way that I could deny her. Well I have the money, so I might aswell let her enjoy. My pockets are pretty deep as is, so sure.. Wait.. Is this a da-da-da-date! As I thought this I started burning up. I was as red as a tomato. Nononono! That can't be it! But I am a boy.. She's a girl.. We're together alone.. At a festival together.. Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea! These are all flags for a date.. It's nothing like the beach trip when she just wanted someone to go with her.. Well that's what she said anyway. It's just us two, so it has to be a date. "Ma-Hi-Ro-Kun" She called to me. It seemed to snap me out of my little day-dream I had going on.

"Sure I don't see why not". Just as I finished saying this her smile lit up like the Sun. We really didn't have the chance to go do things like this at the Orphanage, so better take advantage of it.

The two of us sat next to the fish tank. She was handed a thin paper net and a bowl to scoop the fish up in. She seemed focused. She readied the net and waited for the right fish to pass by. Within one swift movement she went for a goldfish that was just passing by. As quick as the net went in the water it emerged from it. But one thing still stayed the same. Her bowl was still empty. The paper in the net ripped, and the goldfish was still swimming. She turned to me with teary eyes.

"Ma.. ma.. ma.. mahiro!" She said one the verge of crying. Looking away I sighed.

"Fine.." I sighed out. She lit back up again. "Excuse me.. Mister one more try please". Well that's what I said at least. One turned into two. Two went to three, and so on until about the tenth try at this rigged game.. But it probably wasn't really the game's fault but that specific goldfish that Arturia wanted.. Will they even let her take that onto the plane? Then again the better question is will it live long enough to go back onto the plane? Well at least she's happy. I guess that's all that really matters at the moment. The two of us went stand-to-stand. Trying all different kinds of games, and foods.

But as time progressed the crowd got bigger, and bigger.

"Mahiro I'm going to the restroom. Wait over there and I'll be right back" Arturia said as she wandered off into the crowd.

"Wai.." I tried to tell her, but she was already long gone. There really wasn't any point on going after her. They'd be no way in Hell that I'd be able to find her in a crowd as big as this one. I dropped that idea immediately and waited against the fence.

I heard footsteps coming towards me while I was zoned out leaning on the fence. They were coming towards me at a rapid rate. It sounded like crying was following them.

"Onii-Sama" I heard being pleaded, as I felt a slight impact on my right arm. I looked down and saw that it was a little girl. She had snow white hair like mine, but I couldn't get a good look at her face from the angle that I was at. She had her face buried in my arm.

"So Oujo-Sama.. Are you lost?" She looked up to me and nodded. Tears were still rushing down her face. She had red eyes.. Along with bangs that covered her forehead, with a little split on her right side. She was wearing a purple yukata that was tied together with a light blue ribbon.

"I… I.. Lost my Mommy" She said looking at me.

"I'll help you find her if you want. But Oujo-Sama what's your name?" I asked looking at her.

"Ishida Mashiro" She said. I was taken by shock. This had to be a pure coincidence right? I mean Ishida could just be a common name around here. There's no way the two of us are related in anyway whatsoever. Looking at her she couldn't be any older than five.

"Oh.. Well Mashiro-Chan. I'm Mahiro. Ma-hi-ro" I said breaking it down, so it was easier for her to say.

"Maharo?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Ah just forget about it. Call me whatever is easier for you" I said smiling at her. All in all she was pretty cute. She's what I guess you'd call the ideal sister.

"Um.." She said putting her hand on her chin. She seemed to be thinking pretty hard about such a trivial matter. "Onii-San" She said smiling.

"Okay if it works for you I'm fine with it". That wasn't really it, but the fact that there's no way that I could decline her request.

"Yay Onii-San let's go!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. She kept pulling me through the crowd, but I feel like I'm missing something important here. Eh it's probably nothing. Charging through the crowd people were staring at us like we were siblings, but I guess I could see it too. She kept traveling through the crowd until we came to a sudden stop at an open area where no one was around. Well that wasn't exactly true. It just wasn't as crowded as the other parts of the festival. GRRRrrrrr! Was all I heard

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She started rubbing her stomach.

"Yeahh!" She said cheerfully. I led us to to a noodle stand, and ordered us something to eat. After I handed her her's she ate it in an instant. She's just like Arturia.. Shi-... I completely forgot about her.

"You want mine?" I asked Mashiro.

"Can I?!" I can't really believe this girl. It's like I'm being a big brother even if it's just for today. I lost chain of thoughts once I felt where we were sitting rock.

"Mommy!" I heard Mashiro yell as she got up. Huh? What's going on now? I look over and see that Mashiro is with an older woman. She seems to be in her mid thirties. She had white hair like Mashiro and I. Her hair looked similar to Mashiro. Mother like daughter I guess. "Onii-San we found her!" She cheered with joy.

"Yeah I guess we did huh?" I said looking at her. Her mother lifted her head and looked at me. She had red eye. It was the astral staring into the chrism. A sudden breeze came by. The woman pushed Mashiro aside. Mashiro looked a little confused. The older woman made her way towards me. I felt like I was getting red. Before I knew it she was embracing me.

"I….I… I.. Can't believe it" She said holding on to, as if it were for dear life.

"..." I felt tears falling from her. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. "Excuse me ma'am I don't know who you are.."

"That's just fine, but Mahiro how are you doing? That is your name correct?" She asked.

How did she know my name? There isn't even a better question that I can think to ask.

"Mahiro-Kun would you like to join us for the day?" The lady asked. I seen Mashiro making a puppy dog face behind her.

"Sure" I said.

"I finally found you!" I heard my death bells ring. Goodby world it was nice knowing you. I looked over with my face turning blue with fear to see the pissed off Arturia staring daggers at me. I tried to swallow my fear, but it always came back up. She was closing in stomping towards me like a pissed off bull. Gritting my teeth taking steps back. I was backed against a wall. There was only little room between us two.

"DON'T HURT ONII-SAN!" Mashiro yelled. She was standing between with her arms spread out.

"Ma… Ma… Mashiro!?" I exclaimed.

"Br...Br… Brother! That's what she said Mahiro right?! Since when!? How!?" Arturia panicked. Mashiro doesn't understand how much of a hero she is. She saved me from the devastating lion. I sighed in relief. I guess Mashiro found some fun in messing with her. I say this because she decided to hug me right in front of Arturia. Looking at her it seemed like she popped a vessel.

"My oh my.. Mahiro-Kun you seem to have quite the beautiful girlfriend over there" Said Mashiro's mother.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHhhhh!" I panicked.

"Yeah that's right Onii-san is mine" Mashiro claimed. Well apparently I've been branded as property.

Arturia got onto Mashiro's level. "Awwwee Mashiro-Chan was it? You can call me Arturia. Or better yet Arturia-Nee, or even better Onee-San" Arturia said. This was the part of her I fell for. Just the thought made me turn a little red. I heard a light clap next to us.

"Arturia would you like to join us too?" Asked Mashiro's mom. Now that I think about it I never got her name.

"Ma'am what's you're name I don't believe I ever got it?" I said to her as politely as possible.

"Umm. Just call me Mom" She said looking at Arturia and I. Why mom was the only thing that crossed my mind. I just don't understand.

"Well Mom…" I began to mutter. "Well shall we go?"I asked. Mashiro grabbed onto my arm. Arturia was looking at her the whole time with dazzling eyes. It was a little sad. She seemed to really want a little sister.

"So Mahiro are you nervous?" Arturia asked finally taking her eyes off of Arturia.

"Of?" I asked after a minute.  
"Your match tomorrow" She replied.

"What match" Mom asked. Oh yeah that's what I'm here for.

"My Boxing match tomorrow. We came from England" I immediately responded. "It's going to be at the convention center" I added. I checked the time and it was pretty late. I apologize for not being able to stay with them any longer for the night and left to go back to the hotel.

Arturia and I shared a room which I have to admit was a little awkward. I didn't mind it, but sharing a room with a girl.. Alone.. Together.. Get the hell out! These damned thought no, no, no, no, no! I can't have this the dirty thoughts need to go away. That's it, I got it! I'll just go to sleep! I collapsed on my bed as if a stone were being dropped onto the ground and shut my eyes.

"Mahiro are you awake? Arturia asked. I looked over towards her. I couldn't really see from the lights being off and the Sun hasn't risen yet, but I could still hear her.

"Huh… Yeah I'm up now" I yawned out. Rubbing my eyes I gained a little bit, but not much vision in the dark. I could see that she was sitting pretzel style on the bed as if a kindergarten teacher told her to get ready for a lesson. She seemed a little out of it too just from the sound of her voice.

"Is… Is it okay if I sleep with you?" She timidly asked. Well this got me from being half awake to wide awake real quick.

"Eh?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. Why is she asking me this!? It's not like her to do something like this! She's the type of girl that if he wants to do something she does it without any questions asked. Is it wrong to say yes? Is it the right decision to say yes?

"Idiot.. I'm asking if I can sleep in the same bed as you?" She repeated herself. I can't say no to her now can I?

"Fine.." I said turning the other way. She quickly, but quietly moved into my bed. I had my back turned to her.

"Hey Mahiro..?" She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Face me when I'm talking to you!" She said. I began wiggling around to face her. When I turned around there was only about a ten centimeter gap between us two. But she started to close that gap. Nine centimeters, then eight centimeters, then straight to zero. Our lips were locked together. Was a pot of boiling water just dumped on me, or is it just me? After about half a minute she pulled away and looked down, but I quickly turned my back.

 **Next Morning**

I woke up to see that Arturia was still in my bed. The image of her and I kissing pope into mind. I quickly turned into a tomato skinned freak. Leaving the bed I walked over to balcony. Opening the sliding door to get on it the sun got in and woke up Arturia.

"Morning" she said.

"Oh Arturia there's something that I wanna ask" I said. The image popped into my head again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"N-n-nevermind" I said. She walked behind me.

"C'mon tell me what you want? Or I'll force it out of you" She said. There's no way of getting out of this now is there? But I'm nervous..

While still blushing and nervous as hell I said, "Um-eh-oh hey wait. That's right! Don't you think it's a beautiful day?" I asked not even know what else to say. I'm having a mental breakdown here.

"Yeah it's rather nice, but I know you wouldn't ask me something as stupid as that" She caught me. My jig was up. "Well never mind. I've known you long enough that you don't really crack under pressure, so I guess I'll give up on it for now. But you're gonna tell me eventually" She said. I sighed in relief. "Also, Mahiro… Last night did happen." Right after she said that she walked right into the shower. So it wasn't just a normal teenage males fantasy? Wait?! Does this mean she likes me?! God dammit! Women make no goddamn sense. No matter how hard I may study, I'll never be able to find the correct equation to use, nor will I find the variables that I need to plug in either.

"Damnit" I let loose. Well whatever happened, happened. I know maybe a walk will get my mind off of the topic. Yes that'll do it. After I get dressed in my usual black appeal I leave the room. Taking the elevator to get to the lobby I was sent off by the beautiful girl who was working the front desk. She sent me off with a slight bow and that was it. No conversation. or contact of any kind.

A nice calm Summer breeze fluttered through the air. The leaves on the tree rustled and the sun was up. I began to take my walk.

 **Arturia's POV.**

The water from the faucet stopped, and I jumped in the bath. What got over me last night? Why did I kis… I felt like I was boiling, but it wasn't from the water. Snap out of it Arturia. You don't think of Mahiro like that do you? No right? No?! He's just a friend. My head began to sink under just to the point where my nose was sticking out. A friend huh? I mean he's going places in life right. He's smart, strong, kind, but.. GOD DAMN THAT KID IS AS DENSE AS A ROCK! Arturia do you like him?.. Arturia Ishida? I guess that it doesn't sound too bad.

Out of every guy in the world why him? A image of his snow white hair popped in my mind. He's brave.. Even though he's been through Hell and had to return right back to where he started. He was able to pick himself up.. If I were in his shoes would I be able to do the same? Probably not. He dirtied his hands, saved a life, but he doesn't pity himself. Maybe that's true strength? "You're wrong!" I imaged Mahiro saying.

Yeah I guess it is pretty sad that I'm able to have a conversation with im while he's not here. But what would he say next maybe something like, "Strength isn't the ability to no pity oneself after a tragic event, or downfall, but the ability to fight for what you think is right. Even if you lose that fight as long as you can get back up again.. Well that's strenght in my eyes anyway.. But I guess I can't give you an honest answer either because I don't have true strength". That sounds a little too on point. But it's just who he is a modest, idiot of a boy. But he always looks out for me.

I finally stand up from the tub and walk over to the basket that has the towel in it. I changed into a white shirt, with a dark blue skirt. Tying my hair in a ponytail I finally leave the bathroom. "Mahiro" I began to call out until I noticed that no one was there. Guess he left.. I walked over to the balcony.

"Mahiro…" I started, "How do you feel about me?" I mumbled holding my face up with my hand.

 **Mahiro's POV**

It's actually rather nice out today. The streets weren't that crowded and it was peaceful. I walked by a little fence to see a playground. Geez that brings back memories. I looked in to see there was a girl with white hair in there all by herself.

"Mashiro?" I called in to see if it was actually her. The red eyed girl immediately turned her head to see that I was looking directly at her.

"Onii-San!" She yelled running towards me. I was sent back a few centimeters from the momentum from her embrace.  
"What are you doing here by yourself?", "Where's your Mom?" I asked.

"Mommy went to get tickets to watch Onii-San's fight" She said. I could feel the bundle of joyful energy rocketing from her. I guess she really wants to see my fight. Well no I know I can't disappoint. "Onii-Sama where's the blond girl?" She asked.

"Arturia? I'm pretty sure she's at the hotel, why?" I asked.

"Because don't you love her Onii-Sama?" After hearing her say this stumbled a bit and landed on the ground.

"Ow,ow,ow" I mumbled. I looked up and seen Mashiro was still waiting for an answer.

"Mommy said it seems like you two loved each other. Mommy is usually right, so do you?" Mashiro asked impatiently.

"Honestly I can't answer that… I'm not really sure what love is, so I guess I might be a little too young right now, but maybe in a few years I'll have my answer" I said. But just as I finished one question was on my mind. Why the hell did I just tell a little girl that?

"Onii-San let's play!" She said while grabbing my hand pulling me away. She dragged me right to the sandbox that she was playing in until I got there. She had the whole kit with her too. A shovel, and pail, even some sand molds.

"Onii-San look, look!" she said trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said looking to where she was pointing. It was a sand castle, and it looked fairly decent for the amount of time she spent building it. "Pretty good Mashiro, but how about we go on the swings." The childish half of me said.

"Okay!" she responded Immediately. I got to the swings first and took my seat. Once Mashiro got to the swings she sat on my lap.  
"Mashiro what are you doing?" I asked her. She tilted her head up to make eye contact with me then opened her mouth.

"I wanna swing with Onii-San" She said.

"Look why not get on your own swing?" I asked.

"I wanna swing with Onii-San!" She demanded. There really isn't any arguing with women is there. Lady Luck isn't on my side today.

"Okay, okay you win, you win" I said giving into her little hands grippd the chain just under my hands and I began to start. More and more people were walking by and staring at us while we were swinging. Did they think we were siblings or something? I'll admit the two of us do look a lot alike the only distinct feature would be the eye colors. In that care we're polar opposites. She has red eyes and I have blue. I looked over and seen seen a girl. A blond one walking by the park. She had a ponytail tied together by a black ribbon. Mashiro noticed her too.

"Onee-san!" Mashiro called out removing her hands from the chain to wave. But she began to fall from my lap. She was in a short free fall. I jumped off the swing and just in time I caught her.

"Geez Mashiro you have to be more careful here you could really get hurt" I said beginning to lecture her, but then stopped.

"Yeah Mashiro you have to be careful you could of been hurt if Mahiro wasn't here to save you" Arturia joined in.

"So-sorry" Mashiro said looking down on the ground. I patted her head to get her to cheer up and go back to normal.

"Oh Arturia I see that you're wearing my color today instead of your usual blue." I said referring to black ribbon that tied her hair in the ponytail.

"Th-this isn't for you or anything.. I-I just wanted to try something different.." She said turning into a boiling tomato. I began to humor her and Mashiro joined in too.

"My of my what have we here" I turned to see a group of kids. I'm getting this feeling of deja vu. "Two women and a boy" He began. "Why don't you two ladies come and hang with real men" Him and his whole group snickered.

Mashiro grabbed the back of my leg and hid.

"Mashiro don't worry" Arturia started. "Mahiro is really strong, so he'll protect us" She said comforting the little girl that was about to cry. I turned to them and gave them a smile and began to walk forward.

"Honestly I don't see an real men here" I said using my hand as a viser scanning the area while mocking them in the process. I heard Arturia giggle behind me.

"Look guys we got ourselves a smartass here" Said one of the boys. I counted up there numbers and they tallied up to five.

"Could you cut the swearing. Seriously aren't the Japanese supposed to be respectful enough to not swear in front of a little girl? I swear some people just don't understand proper the proper way to act these days. It's sad really that the world has to see idiots like yourselves here" I sighed while shaking my head.

"What the hell did you just call us?!" He asked full of rage.

"I called you and idiot. What you don't like it? I could come up with something else if you'd like?" I replied making sure to fit the role that they gave me. "Oo oo, I know, I know! How about a migraine. You're really starting to give me a headache."

They began to move forward closing the distance between us.

"No what I got and even better name" I said as they kept walking.

"What would that be?" The one I supposed was their ring leader.

"Dead meat. Well that is if you wanna fight" I said taking my stance. They put up their guard. From the looks of their footing none of them had any history in martial arts.

"Graaaaaaa" One yelled coming at me with a wild right. It was like everything was in slow motion. I moved my head to the left and let it fly over my shoulder. Geez is they're all like this they'll just be hitting the wind. I quickly countered with a left hook to the ribs. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"And that's one. Okay who's next?" I asked. Then the remaining four began rushing me all at once. From the looks of it I couldn't bob and weave, but I could duck and side step. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to focus. Alright! All they seemed to be throwing were wild straights. So I just had to duck and counter with uppercuts. That would make two, three, and four. Only one left. He kept throwing wild punches, so I couldn't do anything but dodge for the time being.

"Mahiro look out!" Arturia yelled. I turned to see that a wooden plank was coming right at my face. I was able to put up my guard to protect my face, but I couldn't do the same for the back of my head getting hit, nor could I protect myself from the knee that I was about to fall into. My body fell to the ground. I tried to pick myself back up, but there was a foot planted on my back.

"Now's your chance to get him guys!" The one who had his foot planted on my back said. Then the group as a whole all started to stomp on me and kick me. I' not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing me kick, scream , and cry. So I just laid there helpless taking the beating.

"You… You guys are all coward! Every single one of you COWARDS! First you gang up on him with five against one and Lost. Now you kick him while he's down. People like you make me sick!" I heard Aturia yell. I wanted to yell at her to tell her to keep quiet, but it was too late. I looked and see that she didn't even raise her head once while she said that either. They all turned their attention to her and got off of me. I laid there helpless as I was about to watch a group of boys gang up on one girl.

"Did you hear what that bitch just said to us" The leader said to the group. Did they just call her a bitch?! C'mon stupid body move! Move god dammit! I looked to see Arturia's sad face looking at me. She began to mouth sorry and a tear fell to the ground. That did it. They just stepped into the lion's den and pissed them the hell off. I was at a level of rage that was never seen before.

"Hey jackasses!" I called out to them while staggering to my feet. "I'm going to beat the living shit outta each and everyone of you assholes!" I raised my fists. "Now step away from the girl right the hell now! You assholes made her cry and I'll never let anyone do that to her. So step away now!" I yelled lifting my head to get a view of them.

"This smartass still hasn't learned his lesson yet. Looks like we need to show him who the hell he's messing with!" the leader said charging at me.

Everything around me turned into red and slow motion, but I was standing and moving a normal speeds which must of looked around mock seven in their eyes. Each one kept charging at me, but just as quick as they came they fell. Everything around me turned dark after I gave Arturia, and Mashiro a smile.

"Mahiro!" I heard as I hit the ground from exhaustion.

 **0000**

I woke up in my bed with Mr. Harway sitting next to me. I could hear the consistent thumping of his foot bang against the ground. Within his had was a rolled up piece of paper.

"It seemed that you're up" He sounded irritated when he said that.

"Um.. Yeah" I said pushing myself up.

"Do you know what the hell you've done you failure! You've made me lose millions!" He said swinging his palm to connect with my face. He unrolled the piece of paper and I seen that it was my contract with the Harway's. The began to shred it into little tiny pieces. "This is your fault for getting into that little fight earlier. Now what do you have to say for yourself to get a new contract. You forfeited the fight because of it!" He said on a rampage.

"If you're expecting me to apologize for doing what's right then you have better chance meeting King Arthur! I protected those who are dear to me and that's that. If you're only interested in then find someone else for the job" I said. I wasn't going to go crawling up to his feet and beg for forgiveness. Instead the man just left the room and slammed the door without another word.

 **AN-** **Hey guys sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter… I know I know I'm horrible right? Well anyhow it's done….. It probably isn't the best work that I've ever made, but I put my heart in soul into it if that counts? So now you might be asking yourself, what's going to happen with this series? Now my dear viewer I he the answer! I'll try to update a frequently as I can. But balancing homework, studies, and sports gets a little rough, so try to cram weekend nights into writing and all that fun jazz. Also it might take up some more time to publish this because I've come up with an original story which I took some time to write the first chapter which is done, but the major dilemma about that is that I don't know what to call, or where to publish it… That being said it might take longer to update TWOSK because I might take some time here and there as a little breather. So that's pretty much all I have to say… Oh wait one more thing… This is the end of the Past Arc for a little bit… Maybe not until Mahro defeats his next opponent or two.. Anyway thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Perverted Prince and the King of Knights

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Fate/Series. All ownership goes to Type-Moon, and other respected owners. I only own my OC's**

Wha-what the hell!? Why is it so cold? I want my blanket. As I reach over to grab it, all that's in my hand is thin air. Opening my eyes for the first time today I realize that I'm lying on the cold hard floor. Didn't I fall asleep in my futon? I turn my head to see that atleast someone is cozy in it. Along with her foot sticking out, and a red mark around that size on my waist around that size. She kicked me out of my futon. Some nerve that girl has. I clear my throat. "Oh Saber.." I say for her to wake up.

"Oh Mahiro, good morning" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Saber I have a question."

"Mahiro, I might have an answer"

"Would you care to explain why I woke up on the floor?" I asked. Just as I finished saying that she broke into a short whistle and rubbed the back of her head.

"Funny story really... You ever see those Cowboy western?"

"Get to the point."

"Well it was kinda like that. You know when they say,'This town ain't big enough for the both of us'. Well it got a little cramped and a subtle breeze was coming in, so the futon wasn't big enough for the both of us" She said acting like a teacher. I clenched my fist.

"Hey Saber do you know what I'm thinking right now?".

"It happens to everyone?" I only shook my head 'no'. "You're the best Servant that a teenage boy going through puberty could ask for?" Once again I shook my head 'no'. "You're pissed aren'tcha." She finally got it correct. I karate chopped her on the forehead. "Mahiro, you're so mean" She pouted.

"Call me what you want" I quickly replied.

"Alright Mahiro now that you're not mad anymore. How bout' we go see our matchup for this week" She said jumping for joy.

"Might I ask why you're so antsy to see we have to fight at the end of the week?".

"That doesn't matter C'mon let's go!" She yelled while pulling me out the door. She's pretty hyper in the morning, but why? I didn't want to leave, but I'm still too tired to fight back. She's dragging me out into the halls in pajamas. Wait she didn't even change either! "Mahiro here we are" She said coming to a subtle hult

"Huh.." I said covering my yawn. "Oh yeah". Looking at the bulletin board I was trying to find the "Master:Mahiro Ishida" on the list. There it was dead smack in the middle, of the right hand side. It read, "Master: Mahiro Ishida, Master: Cecilia Von Einzbern". Just my luck too.

"Master, what's wrong?".

"Nothing I just didn't want to have to fight a female Master in this war." I sighed.

"Indeed that is quite the problem" A girl said but it wasn't Saber. I looked behind me and seen that it was Tohsaka. "Mahiro where is your name?" She asked. I slowly pointed to the middle of the bracket to where my name was paired up with the girl. "So they're in this war too?" She mumbled.

"Who are they?" I asked. Tosaka looked at me like I was an amature. Well she wasn't exactly wrong for thinking that, but still I survived my first week, so I'm no longer fresh blood.

"You honestly don't know any history on the original Holy Grail Wars? It's amazing that you were able to beat Shinji being so ignorant" She said. Following this she began laughing at me.

"I don't see what's so funny, but I don't even know what the hell I'm even during here. At the moment I'm on the search for purpose."

"Very well. The original Grail Wars started from three families collaborating together. Those families were the Matou's, Tohsaka's, and the Einzbern's. But they all turned on each other from the power.". I never knew that the Grail Wars were really that deep. It sound like something that you'd hear in a fairy tale, or something. It's like it's teaching morals about betrail. This would make a perfect Disney movie!

"Huh.. Well I never put enough thought into the history I just want to know why I'm here". Tohsaka put her hand on my shoulder and began saying something in my ear.

"Cecilia Von Einzbern is fake. That's something that you must know". After she said that she began to walk away.

"Tohsaka wait! What do you mean by fake!" I called out, but she wouldn't give me the time of day to at least turn around and look at me. She just kept walking like she didn't hear a thing. "Well Saber it seems that I'm out of options. So what are your thoughts on what Tohsaka meant about Cecilia Von Einzbern girl being fake?" I asked her.

"Too much makeup maybe?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"That makes way too much sense" I said rubbing my chin. "Well that's one mystery solved. Let's go get some breakfast".

"Um.. Mahiro.." Saber said while giggling pointing at my head. "You have pretty bad bed head" As she was just about to bust into laughter. I moved my hand onto my head and started patting it down.

"That should do". But it seems I.

"Mahiro it seems you spoke a little too soon" She said as her laughter got even louder.

"Looks like we're gonna be taking a stop at the dorm room again" I said changing course. Once we got to the room Saber went to the bathroom and changed into her usual blue, and white dress. I put on the all black school blazer because I had nothing else to wear. This also went with fixing my hair to it's usual way too. "Alright Saber let's go get breakfast"

"With pleasure!" She said as she left the room first. We walked down the halls and out of the building.

In front of us was a boy maybe my age, and a man. The boy had maybe four inches on me, but the man had a foot, or two.

"Rider C'mon we need to go!" The boy yelled.

"Okay, okay Master. Onward to breakfast" He commanded. For some reason I liked this Rider. He seemed to have this charisma around him that made him likable. Maybe he was a King in his past life? The boy looked behind him and started waving towards me and Saber with a grin.

"Rider look another master and Servant. She's pretty cute" The boy said.

"Indeed, but that little girl doesn't stand a chance against me in battle. So just another easy win for us" The giant said. The giant had red hair and a light tan.

I hit the bottom of my hand, on my palm as I came up with an idea.

"What did you come up with this time Mahiro?".

"Big Red" I said. I could tell that she was confused by my claim. "Well you got Gramps. Ya' know Mr. Red and Berserker." Just as I finished I got smacked on the back of the head.

"Who's old now ya' brat?" I turned to see that Grandpa was behind me emitting a dark aura along with the fully armored Berserker. They both were emitting the same aura.

"Look Saber two Berserkers." I said grinning at Gramps over here. But it seemed like he didn't like that comment either and winded back for a punch. It was a straight right, so I just had to side step to the left. "C'mon Gramps. Turtles walk faster than your punches" I said mocking his miss. But one error didn't stop him. They just kept coming, so I kept dodging them.

But then his foot hit right a home base. I felt the worst pain that is possible for a man to feel. It was like his foot was a rock going ninety MPH that hit me down there. I fell straight to the ground. I was about to cry.

"That's what you get little boy!" He said walking away.

"Good job, Keith you showed that smartass a thing or two. Personally I'd go off with his head, but your call." Berserker said while the two of them walked away.

"I told you Berserker that I'm not going to kill this brat out here. He didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"I know, I know." She said as they were now out of sight. I was still on the ground cry from the intense pain that hadn't stopped yet. Saber sat down next to me

Putting one hand on my shoulder and the other giving me a thumbs up she said, "It's okay Mahiro. It's happened to me before. I know what it feels like.". I wasn't thinking thank you, or anything like that, but how would she know what it feels like to get kicked in the balls!?

"Hey man you okay? That tall dude decked you pretty hard?" The Master of Big Red asked offering me a hand.

"Yeah I should be fine. He gets in a pissy mood whenever I call him Gramps"

"Good to hear I'm Ichirou Kirisaki, you are?" He asked offering his hand.

"Mahiro Ishida." I said as he pulled me up. "So are you guys going to get breakfast too? Would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Mahiro though I have no complaints-" She said before Ichirou cut her off.

"Sure sounds fun" Ichirou exclaimed. Saber looked a little frustrated from being interrupted so I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"I know what it feels like" I said with a smile. But that seemed more like it pissed her off, rather than getting her to calm down. Ichirou, Big Red, Saber, and I all made our way to the cafeteria. Once we got there I had this strange craving for a Western Omelet. So that was exactly what I got. I looked around the room for Saber and she chose to sit at a round table that was meant to seat ten people. "Saber why this table?" I asked.

"Why Mahiro is it not to your liking?" She responded with another question.

"No, no it's fine" I said.

"Well then it seem that there are no complaints then" She said triumphantly. This girl.. Or boy.. Or whatever the hell it is and it's pride. She sat down next to me. I guess that they don't serve her kind here(Servants). She was drooling over my food. Great…

"Saber would you like some?" I awkwardly asked her. She nodded like a little kid who wanted a lolly pop. I cut it in half and passed it over to her.

"Mahiro you're the best!" She exclaimed. She was slowly eating it and savoring every bite.

"I wonder what Gramps is eating?" I thought out loud looking across the room.

"Probably a dick" Ichirou said. Big Red was laughing pretty hard at Ichirou's comment. It made me smile a bit. But geez Big Red sure does have a hearty laugh. "Like seriously it's like there's one nudged up his ass"

"I'll agree he can be a little stuck up, but he's not a bad guy... I think anyways." I said trying to defend him. If I'm a Smartass does this make Ichirou an asshole? I mean can't have one without the other right?

Behind us I heard someone clear their throat. "Would you like to let me in on the joke?" Gramps asked. I was back at square one; two Berserkers. This is one of the scariest things I can think of. A psycho girl carrying a long sword, and an old man who still thinks that he's in his prime. Oh the horror! Where has our humanity gone! Then it was like Gramps was staring daggers at me. Can he read my mind, or something? This isn't very fair, I didn't know that there was magic like that. I call hacks!

"Geez Old Man" Ichirou started. He immediately directed Gramps attention with that single phrase. "You're a real stick in the mud. You need to loosen up a bit. I bet that tie is choking you?" Ichirou added. Gramps looked back and me and smacked me in the back of the head.

"What the hell did I do!" I yelled at him. "It wasn't me this time! Jesus, is your hearing really that bad!" I continued, but I started walking on thin ice along the way. It kinda looked like he popped a blood vessel. But it seems that my luck skill must of raised a bit because he walked away.

"Keith can we please just kill the both of them?" Berserker asked as they walked away.

"No, Berserker we will not kill these brats yet. Someday, but not yet." He sounded pissed when he said that too. What an ass. By the time I went to my omelet the plate was empty. I looked over at Saber and she was just wiping her mouth.

"What? It was going to get cold, and you didn't look like you were going to eat it so I just finished the job for you." She said trying to sound like the victim here.

"C'mon Saber were leaving" I calmly said leaving the table. "Ichirou, Rider I'll see you guys later." I said as Saber and I made our exit from the room.

"So Mahiro?" Saber asked as we were walking.

"So…" I said trying to get her to finish her question.

"What type of servant do you think Cecilia Von Einzbern has? You know Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Archer. It could be anything!". She seems to be really excited.

"I guess that would be something to look into huh" I pondered. While the two of us were walking I felt a slight bump.

"Watch where you're walking bub!" Someone yelled at me. Looking around there was no one in sight. Well at least no one that I could see. "Down here!" It yelled.

"Huh?" I said looking down. It was a little white haired girl with red eyes. He hair was tied in a ponytail and she was a least four foot. "Sorry… I didn't see you there" I said while offering her my hand. After she got up she seemed to be shocked by looking at me and jumped back.

"You-you-You're that one-fourth breed that everyone in the house looks down on your very existence. What's your name!?" She demanded.

"Well goodmorning to you too. My name is Mahiro Ishida. You are?" I asked.

"Splendid news indeed. I, Cecilia Von Einzbern get to be the lucky member of our family to take your life!" She started. "Note this in our match, you'll be the one that dies I swear it on my family name!"

"You can't guarantee the outcome of a fight. Though I never go into one with the thought of winning anyway. I expect the worst from everything because then I can only move forward" I said smiling.

"You're dumber than you look" She said storming off. Saber began tugging my shirt.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well Mahiro … She didn't seem to be wearing makeup, so it looks like we're back on the drawing board" She whispered.

"Yeah what the hell did Tohsaka mean by fake? What did Cecilia mean by one-fourth breed? Why would her family be talking about me? How the hell do I know them? Damnit meeting that girl is leading to more questions than answers". "Saber we're going to the library!" I demanded.

"But that place is boring!" she argued.

"I don't care right now. Not knowing what Tohsaka mean by fake is going to drive me crazy!" I said grabbing her by that hand and pulling her through the building to the second floor. I opened the sliding door to the library.

"Mahiro how exactly do you plan on starting this investigation?"

"Dictionary." I immediately replied. "Tohsaka used it to describe her so it seems like a good idea to familiarize myself with the exact definition of the adjective form of the word. Once I know what it exactly means I should be able to deduce what she meant by it. Or at least an educated guess." I said.

"Okay then… I'm gonna let you do your thing then" She said quietly taking a seat.

Fake, adjective- not genuine; counterfeit. Okay so like a copy of some sort. After staring at the puzzle with only one clue on how to put it together, the pieces started to connect.

"I see!" I said as the light bulb turned on.

"What you figured it out? That didn't take too long".

"No, not exactly.. I don't have enough proof to say that I'm correct yet. Saber see if you can find some books about the Holy Grail War, Families that are common in the war, or about the Einzbern's at all" I asked her. She seemed to get happy to get out of her seat and move only took a few second until she cme back with a yellow and back book in her hands. She handed it over to me and the title read, "The Holy Grail War for Dummies, by Kirei Kotomine". The said thing is that this book might actually have the answers that we're looking for in it. That is if it has a history section in it about the start. Once I looked in the glossary I seen at the Very top **History** written in bold. Under it it had sub topics like the families in the war. This seemed to be way too easy. I flipped through it and once I got to the family section I seen Einzbern. It said how the family had participated in the previous five Holy Grail Wars before SERAPH. took control of the whole thing. It said how they had homunculi fight for them and even become the vessel for the Holy Grail.

"So Mahiro did you figure it out yet?" Saber asked.

"I believe so. It said the Einzbern's fought with homunculi. Homunculi are artificial life forms. Or in this case fake humans. Case close. But that's probably the only mystery that can be solved through books at the moment. I'll have to ask her myself."

"Very well, but Mahiro I think we should go into the Arena. They might be in there and we could learn something about her servant."

"Okay but we need to stop by the room before hand. There's something that I have to ask you in private." I said.

"Very well". The two of us started walking to our room. Once we go there I took a seat on the bed that Saber usually sleeps on. Patting next to twice to tell her to have a seat. "So um Mahiro what was it that you wanted to ask me?" She shyly asked.

"Your true name. You promised that you'd tell me if I bet Shinji and Rider and I did, so you need to spill the beans" I said.

After she took in a deep breath she began to speak, "My true name… It's Arturia Pendragon. Or you'd probably better know me as King Arthur."

"Knew it." I said.

"H-h-how did you figure that out before I even told you?" She began panicking.

"At first I didn't know because you're a girl after all."  
"Your point" She interrupted.

"Gramp's servant called you father at one point. Also I remember something about Avalon too. And it all came together" I said. Saber started clinging to my arm.

"Mahiro it seems like you have something that many people cannot ever find" She said. Man this heat was really starting to get to me. I started sweating out of nowhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said rubbing my finger on my cheek.

"You're brave.." she started. "You accept what's in front of you as what it is. You live in the now, and don't worry about the past. But you're still pretty shy around women.. A well as people that you don't know.." She said.

"I'm not quite sure on how to take that.." I replied.

"Oh whatever you're real idiot sometimes. But c'mon let's go!" She said beginning to pull me.

"Right!" I said back. We were putting our lives on the line once more. Entering the Arena.

The floors looked the same, but just from the first step I could tell that the maze was completely different than the one last round It would be safe to say that it would change each round.

"Well Mahiro shall we get started?" Saber asked.

"Yeah" I instantly replied. A light blue vortex engulfed Saber. By the time she got out of it she was wearing her armor, and held the invisible sword in her right hand. It was a pretty quiet walk through the maze, but it was weird there were no enemies around. "I think Cecilia is in the Arena now. Not far away either" I said to Saber who only nodded in agreement. We quickened our pace to try to catch up with them. Once we got into an open space, Saber and I stopped in our tracks. In front of us were the backs of two people with long flowing silver hair. Though the height difference between the two was quite obvious the taller one was just about as tall as me.

In her hand she held a lance with a heart pointed blade.

"Master there's a servant and a Master behind us. What would you like me to do?" The woman with a Lance asked Cecilia.

"Engage that quarter breed Lancer" She replied.

"If that is your wish" Lancer said as he readied her weapon. She was stunning, but she seemed depressed. I could tell by the deep frown on her. She was grieving over something.

"Mahiro step back she's strong" Saber said readying her sword to be right in front of her.

"Saber I'm going to help you" I said. She quickly turned to me and gave a smile.

"Mahiro I want you to live to fight another day. At the moment it's too dangerous for you to be fighting. Please just do me this one favor and stay back?" She asked. I slowly nodded.

"So you're a Saber. Very well Saber, it's an honor to make your acquaintance" Lancer said.

"As a Knight it means a lot to find someone what such honor". Saber took the first step in this battle. Saber took the first swing, but Lancer was able to counter with ease. It was clear to see the difference in speed. Lancer had her beat. The only advantage that Saber had at first glance was Lancer's uncertainty on the length of Saber's sword. But it wasn't something that Lancer was worried about. It was common sense that Lancer had more range in the combat.

"Saber you have respectable skill with a sword" Lancer said.

"As you're very skilled with the lance" Saber replied.

"Thank you" Lancer said. The two backed off of each other. But within moments they went right back at each other. But Saber had the advantage now. Lancer stabbed out the tip on the spear. Saber's sword began gliding down the pole of the spear and quickly was closing in. Lancer was able to turn the spear to throw Saber off.

"Sh-she fights so graciously. But why? Why would she be fighting? Why is she sad?" I mumbled out loud.

"Lancer withdraw" Cecilia commanded.

"If that is your wish" Lancer said pulling away.

"You too Saber. We're going back for now." I said. Saber quick came back to my side.

 **0000**

 **At the Room**

I sat like a pretzel on the futon, on the floor. Something about that Lancer was bothering me. What was she so sad about? It doesn't make any sense to me.

"Mahiro what's wrong? You've been sitting like that since we got here" Saber said.

"I can't understand why that Lancer was so sad. It bugs me to see someone like that" I said.

"Oh really? Well I'm gonna let you in on a secret Mahiro. There's emotions that words can't express" Saber said. I was taken back a bit. That was one of the smartest things that she has ever said. But I guess I'll figure it out when we have to fight them.

"Ya' know Saber. You're right I won't be able to understand the why. So I'll figure it out in our battle" I said. "But for now let's sleep"

"With pleasure" Saber said. The lights turned off.

 **The Next Morning**

Wh-what's under my covers?! As I slowly raise them I see that Saber is using my chest as pillow. "Ah Saber what are you doing?" I said turning a little red.

"Morning Mahiro" She started while rubbing her eyes. "What's for breakfast?" She yawned out. Once she pushed herself up the covers fell to the floor. She was wearing something extremely different than usual. It was just all white laced lingerie. Isn't that a little too mature?

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you wearing!?" I panicked

"This? Ichirou told me yesterday when you weren't paying attention getting hit by the one guy that you would love to be woke up and see me in this" She said. Note to self I'm gonna kill that bastard… But she does look surprisingly good in them too. Wait, hold up! Where the hell did he get these from! "What Mahiro do you not like them?" She asked slightly tilting her head.

"No…" I mumbled. "You look… um… How do I say this..? Very appealing in them" I mustered up the courage to say. She began turning a little red. Wow! Even the King of Knights can get embarrassed!?

"Mahiro!" She called out wrapping her arms around me. "If that's the case than I'll wake you up like this everyday"

"Oh no you don't have to really it's fine don't worry about it." I said trying to talk her out of it.

"Don't be silly! If you like it then I'll do it… As long as it's for you.." She said. Damnit, she's pretty cute she's like this.

"Well whatever. Get dressed we're going to get breakfast." I said standing up.

"Alright" She replied. Once we both got dressed and left we seen the bastard on my hit list. Saber immediately ran to him yelling, "It worked!". He turned and gave her a thumbs up. He started whispering in her ear.

"The perverted Prince, and The King of Knight. It has a nice ring to it. Though I don't know what their planning I don't think I want to know either." I mumbled. I heard steps coming from behind. "I didn't do anything I swear!" I pleaded as I turned around. I was expecting it to be Gramps, but it was actually someone new. He had dark brown hair that stopped just above his eyes. Along with light green eyes. He looked at me, like I was an idiot.

"Uh… Pardon?" He asked. Next to him was a tall, tanned man with spiky white hair. He was wearing a red cape, with a black under-shirt.

"Master I think we should just leave." The man said.

"Now hold on Archer. What were you fretting about kid?" The brown haired one asked.

"Oh it's nothing just thought you were someone else. He seems to like hitting me for some reason.." I said.

"Don't worry I'm Vassilis, Vassilis Anaklumos. You are" He asked. So he's not Japanese, but he seems to speak it pretty damn good.

"I'm Mahiro Ishida. Well I gotta go get my Servant before something goes south. I'll probably see you later on" I said as I began to walk away.

"See Archer he doesn't seem like a bad person" I heard Vassilis say as I walked away.

"Saber we're leaving!" I said try to get her away from the pervert.

"That's fine, I got the information that I wanted" She said. As the two of us were walking I became curious enough to ask her what exactly did she learn. "It's a secret" she said.

"I don't even care anymore" I sighed out. "Saber we're going back into the Arena." I said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that adventually" she started. "But Mahiro what about breakfast?" She asked.

"This is more important" I said. "I think I'll be able to figure something out if I go now" I said leading to way to the first floor of the main building. The Arena was just a door away. Once we entered Mobs were all around us. Luckily Saber was able to slash through them all with ease.

Then here we are again in the boxed room. The same place where we fought Cecilia and Lancer. But they weren't here. Which would make sense because the Mobs were still roaming around when Saber and I first entered.

"I guess they're not here today…" I said. All of my hopes were shot down.

"Mahiro it's kinda like a reverse of yesterday" Saber said looking the other way. It seems the two of us got here first.

"Hello once again Ms. Knight" Said the Lancer. She's so damn polite. How'd she get stuck with a brat?

"So we meet again you freak." Cecilia said.

"Well hello to you too" I sighed out. "Do you plan on fighting us again today?" I asked.

"Of course my goals to kill you after all" Cecilia talked to me like I was an idiot. "Why, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Honestly I was just hoping to have a chat with you two, but I suppose that it's out of the question here, huh?" I said.

"Seem's you're not as dumb as you look"

"Suppose not" I said. Both Saber and Lancer readied their weapons. The two began clashing at high speeds. It was impossible to count the amount of times that Saber had swung her sword. But I knew that Lancer had to have maybe twice. No maybe even three times as many strikes in as Saber. Lancer was on the offensive majority of the time leaving Saber little time to counter. But they kept backing away and going back at. Saber seemed to be having the time of her life fighting someone of that Lancer's calibur. The sparks were flying all across the rooms.

But the rooms cyan color turn a crimson red. An After-Image of Saber and Lancer were still going at it, but within a span of a few seconds that spear pierced Saber right through the stomach.

Damnit, I have to do something now! Time began to slow down. But I was moving a my normal speed. It was going slow enough, so that I was able to depict how Saber and Lancer were moving. I began charging into the battle so push Saber out of the way. With my right hand I managed to push Saber, but it didn't stop the strike. "Protection!" I yelled sticking my left hand out. A purplish barrier was generated in time for the spear to strike that instead of either me, or Saber.

The Look on Lancer's face changed from sadness, to surprised. Even Cecilia was a little surprised too. I guess it is a bit weird for Masters to also fight servants. The difference in all status was just too huge. There's no chance of winning. But I'm still going to try! Putting my right hand on my left arm for support, I let out a battle cry. I need to focus all of my strength into the barrier. It was beginning to crack. Pixels were flying off of it into the air.

Then it shattered. Lancer's charge was going through. I stepped to the side, but the blade of the spear was scraping against my right forearm.

"Damn" I said covering the cut.

"Mahiro was your name correct?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah that's right".

"You reminded me of him. You risked your life to save Saber. The two of you kind of look alike too. Same hair and eye color. Odd isn't it? Such a small world to have met The Dragon-Blooded Knight in my second chance. Since I can't say it to him, I'll say it to you. I'm sorry." She said. Once she turned around it seemed like she was beginning to cry. But she was smiling.

"Lancer we're withdrawing" Cecilia said.

"Understood" Lancer said lowering her weapon. The two began to walking away.

"Mahiro are you okay" Saber asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine It's just a scratch. See it stopped bleeding already" I said. "Well Saber it's probably getting late, so let's head back."

"Very well" She said turning a little red.

 **At the Room**

The door creaked open. I walked inside and turned on the lights. Saber followed and shut the door. She'd been quiet the whole walk here. Not only that, but she hasn't even been looking at me either. I hear her sigh behind me. I turn to look and she's wearing that white lingerie again. I began feeling hotter and hotter.

Saber starts pushing me back. I keep stumbling over my feet until I land on the bed. Saber is on all fours right on top of me, pinning me down onto the bed.

"Uh Saber.." I start. She silences me by putting her finger on my lips. I look into her eyes and see that she's just as red, or even redder than I am. I start feeling a bit funny in some places. Down boy, Down! But as Saber might say I just readied an arrow for my bow. Or if I was a Servant I'd probably be using my Noble Phantasm just about now. Saber suddenly kept getting closer and closer. I'm at my limit here. If there is a god then why isn't he helping me now! Saber's face was right next to my eat. After hearing one subtle breath my nose started bleeding, and my vision started to fade.

"Huh… That's really all it took? Good job Saber" She applauded herself. "I gotta tell Ichirou the good news once I see him again."

 **AN:** **I'm so sorry! Things started to turn south since December, or January I don't really remember. But I had this finished around then. So here comes the excuse, my computer is absolute SHIT! The WiFi usually nevers works, and I just finished editing today. I hope whoever read this story enjoys! Also somebody isn't going to tell me what he meant by not corrupting me into something so I'm not going to name any names, but he's old!**


End file.
